Miracles
by Hye Won
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are best of friends. So naturally, nothing could interfer with their relationship, right? Jealousy should not be underestimated especially in the form of Li Syaoran. DISCONTINUED Sorry everyone.
1. Tomoyo's Chance

**Disclaimer:** All characters are from Card Captor Sakura. Syaoran is mine however… in my dreams of course.

**Author's Note:** The females will be 16. The males will be 18 unless stated otherwise.

* * *

"Come on Syaoran, you need to get out more." Eriol pleaded, almost desperately. Syaoran raised an exquisite brow.

"I get out _plenty._" Emphasizing the last word, he gave his famous trademark smirk, guaranteed to make almost any girl swoon at his feet. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"But the club has opened two months already, and you haven't been to it _once_," Eriol glanced at his Rolex encrusted in diamonds. It glittered; even in the dimly lit room. How long had he been here convincing his dear cousin to come along? Hearing no response, he chided him once more. "It is _your _club after all."

Syaoran merely shrugged. "I thought it'd be a good investment and I was right. Besides, I have all I need here." Eriol didn't miss his double-entendre.

"Well, you might actually meet someone decent." There was a moment of silence before the two. Then deep chuckles filled the room. Of course, the room was so large; it seemed their voices were echoing off the walls.

"Decent, in that type of club? Eriol, I'm wounded. I thought you knew me better! You know I don't settle for cheap whores."

"I'm sure all of Japan and China knows." Eriol spoke wryly. He of course was referring to the endless articles written about the playboy and his nightly activities.

"Hey, what can I say? Women love me." he crossed his arms, grinning smugly.

Eriol sighed hopelessly, "One day, when you find 'The Girl', I'll sit back and laugh at how whipped you are." He absently combed through his hair. Growing up with the boy, Eriol had realized it was usually nearly impossible to convince Syaoran into doing something he didn't want to. Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded at his comment.

"I agree, but that's only when I find the right girl. But while I'm looking for her, who says I can't have a little fun?"

Eriol opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Syaoran's cell phone. He watched as he swiveled his armchair, toward the windows and facing the sparkling city beneath him.

"Li Syaoran speaking."

There was a brief pause.

"…What?"

The tension within the room grew thick, it was quite unnerving actually. Eriol tugged at his collar and shifted nervously.

"Well _do _something about it! I don't pay you to sit around you know!" he snapped his phone shut, rather loudly, before throwing it against the wall. It narrowly missed Eriol's head as he ducked wincing. What would have become of his head if it had hit? He shuddered at the thought. The plastic shattered leaving bits and pieces glittering on the plush carpet.

"Damn." Syaoran slammed his fist on his desk. Poor desk. His face was etched with a frown; his eyes lit with anger.

"What happened?"

"Tsukishiro just released another set of models. They're topping the charts already."

"I'll send out the scouters." Eriol nodded in understanding. Yukito Tsukishiro had inherited his father's company just nearly a year ago; the same time Syaoran inherited his father's. Both boys had done such a great job, they were now the largest rivals in the modeling business.

"Has recruiting been difficult lately?"

Eriol nodded slightly. "Yukito always seems to be a step ahead of us." He turned to leave the room; there was a lot of work to be done. The tinted glass doors opened before him and suddenly he turned back towards Syaoran.

"You know," The corners of Eriol's mouth lifted slightly. "I've heard there are some beauties hidden deep inside Club Fantasmic…but since you don't wanna go…"

He turned away, hiding a small smile. If there was one thing Syaoran couldn't resist; it was temptation. Eriol took a step out the door and paused. His ears perked listening for any sign of submission from Syaoran.

"It's a date."

Yes! He had done the almost-impossible!

"I'll pick you up at 8." Then, his mocking laughter rang the halls.

* * *

"Top playboy Syaoran has snagged yet another model. Seen last night with top model Cherry Watanabe, they had a romantic dinner –"

"To-mo-yo! Life doesn't revolve around 'Gossip Daily' you know!" the emerald-eyed girl whined. You probably would too if your best friend had spent the last hour drooling over some guy in a magazine. "Besides, I'm trying to watch TV here!"

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. "Well, he_ is_ Li Syaoran," Sighing dreamily, she continued. "He's only the most gorgeous, amazing and talented –"

"Yeah," Sakura interrupted with an unlady-like snort. "The most obnoxious, stuck up, rich boy who does nothing but sit in his office surrounded by woman while we work our asses off!" With a bit of exaggeration, Sakura huffed.

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Wow Sakura, I didn't know you despised him to _that _depth."

"I don't _despise_ him, just, what do woman see in him?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Tomoyo grinned. "Were you born yesterday Sakura? Look at him, and tell me you don't see why woman paw over him." She lifted her magazine and Sakura found herself staring at the full-faced portrait of Li Syaoran. Sakura gasped unconsciously. 'So this is him' she thought. His face was tilted in an angle that his messy brown hair fell over one of his eyes. She couldn't miss the intensity of the captivating amber orbs, fringed with a tint of playfulness. Her sight traveled to his lips, posed with a smirk. Sakura opened her mouth to tell Tomoyo that the 18-year old wasn't _that _hot, but nothing came out.

"See what I mean?" Tomoyo looked smug.

Heat rose to her cheeks. Sakura retorted, "He's not that hot!" Hah! She said it!

"Right." Tomoyo rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at her.

Sakura giggled at her gesture before tossing the closest cushioned pillow. It hit her friend with a thud followed by an 'OW! Sakura!' With a wistful smile, Sakura leaned comfortably against the sofa. 'I love these moments.' Her thoughts drifted to her childhood, when she'd first met Tomoyo.

_(Flashback) _

"Aw, crybaby Sakura has no friends." Brea mockingly pouted.

"She has no parents either." Tiffany sneered at her.

They were all part of a group, who found it amusing to taunt Sakura. They hurt her daily, mentally and physically. Everyone was well aware, but they had never thought to help. After all, the girls were the most popular in school. No one wanted to cross them.

"Stop!" Sakura bit her trembling lip.

Amy smirked cruelly. "Or what Kinomoto? You'll tell your parents on us?"

Amy continued, "Oops, I almost forgot, you don't _have _parents."

Tears streamed down Sakura's face.

Tiffany gasped falsely, "Shh, I think we hurt her feelings."

They all laughed as the leader, Leah, pushed her onto the cold-tiled floor.

Leah began, "Look here –"

"Leave her to hell alone you bitches." Amethyst orbs glanced at her shrinking form before turning to face them. She seethed at the group of girls in front of her. Stalking slowly over to Leah as a predator did its prey, she smacked her clear across the face. Leah's face snapped to the side, a red handprint in its place. In panic, the three girls tugged at Leah's arm, quickly walking away.

Sakura watched in awe at her savior. She felt no fear as the purple-headed girl knelt down to her level, stretching out her hand.

"You okay there?" She smiled brightly.

Sakura nodded timidly, taking the girl's hand.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."

"I'm Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto…and… t-thank you Tomoyo."

_(End Flashback) _

They'd been best friends ever since. Tomoyo had taught Sakura to fend for herself. As orphans, they had no one, but now, they had each other. They were sixteen now, and owned a small, cozy apartment together. It was luck perhaps, to work underage in the hottest, sleaziest club in town. Tips there alone in a week paid more than any normal job in two. Her reminiscing ended abruptly to the shrill ringing of a phone.

"Tomoyo and Sakura here!" she chirped. Looking at Sakura, she mouthed 'Work'.

"Oh…okay" There was a pause.

"I see. We can come right over." Tomoyo placed the phone down with a small click.

"Takashi says we need to prepare for some hotshot who's going to be there tonight."

"Mou! Tomoyo! It's Saturday too!" Sakura pouted in protest.

* * *

**Some Ten Minutes Later**

"To-mo-yo, we're gonna be late!" Sakura had been done changing in an instant. She'd never really cared much for her appearance. After all, why dress up when there was no one to impress? She brushed a comb through her silky locks before placing a barrette, pinning her bangs.

"Tomoyo!" she repeated loudly.

"Okay, okay, Sakura. Chill out a sec!" Tomoyo opened the door to her room and attempted to put on her shoes and walk at the same time. This resulted in her toppling over, but luckily Sakura caught her arm and pulled her to her feet. Giving the girl a glance, Sakura beamed at Tomoyo's choice of clothing.

"You look beautiful as usual Tomoyo"

Tomoyo smiled politely, "So do you Sakura."

They headed out the door, walking down tedious flights of steps. Sakura took a deep breath as the cool breeze filled their senses. The club was only two blocks away, they could take their time.

"Have you ever thought about love Kura?"

'Kura' had been her childhood nickname with Tomoyo. In return, Sakura would always call Tomoyo, Tomo.

"Love?" Sakura laughed. "As in guys wanting to, bluntly put, fuck you? Or show you off like a treasure and dump you the next day?"

Tomoyo frowned knowing her statement was true. They'd both had their fair share of guys, crappy ones at that.

"But just imagine it! Someone who will love you; someone who'll be there for you every step of the way."

Sakura nodded dreamily. "I wish Tomo. But reality-check here, what are the chances? I doubt I'll ever find my shining knight in armor."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, looking forlorn, then took a peek at her watch.

"If we don't hurry, we really will be late!"

Laughing, they jogged down half a block and past the crowd of people who were grumbling and waiting for entrance.

"Wow," Sakura whispered, "It's only 3 too."

They came across the bouncer who immediately allowed them access. The line groaned, some muttering impatiently. Once inside, they immediately headed towards the bar. Well actually Sakura ran behind the bar counter and spun herself on a stool. But it was a typical Sakura move.

"You're so childish Kura!" Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura scrunched her nose, increasing the speed.

"But –"

"it's –"

"so – "

"fun!"

She squealed in delight. Tomoyo only shook her head before checking the supply of drinks.

"Hey girls, glad you're here!" It was their boss/friend/older brother, Takashi. Sakura stopped spinning and a rush of dizziness overcame her. She held her head and stumbled forward, the earth was spinning beneath her.

"So what's the deal about tonight?" Tomoyo inquired curiously. Takashi laughed at Sakura who was groaning on the floor before answering. "Oh, someone called and told me that the owner of this club was coming tonight. So we have to make it extra fine tonight."

Tomoyo nodded jokingly, "So what, we have to make it unusually sleazy?"

"Exactly." Takashi spoke seriously.

"Who's the owner anyway?" Sakura mumbled almost incoherently, rubbing her temples.

"Some Li guy. Probably an old geezer trying to get some action tonight." After a moment of thoughtful silence, he continued, "I've hired someone to make new uniforms just for tonight!"

Tomoyo squealed at this, "Yes! I can't wait!" She had always had a passion for trying on clothes.

Sakura moaned.

* * *

Takashi looked proudly over the club and his staff. The place looked tidier than usual, but he knew that by the end of the night, it would be a jumble. The designer had gone for the 'naughty schoolgirl' look and dressed each person in plaited mini skirts with knee socks and black heels. To complete the outfit was a white blouse with three buttons left open and a loosely hanging tie.

"Wow guys, we won't be disappointing anyone tonight!"

His eyes roamed to the two girls who stood out most. Sakura and Tomoyo. They were incredibly sexy, he could not deny that. They would definitely attract attention.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, you two will be bartending tonight okay?"

They stopped their chattering and looked at Takashi.

"Sure thing boss-man!" Sakura smiled eagerly bouncing her way behind the counter with Tomoyo behind her.

Takashi smiled at the bubbly, cheerful Sakura and the cool, collected Tomoyo. They were like little sisters to him. After all, that's why he had given them their jobs. It was also why he always sent them to do bartending. It was the safest job. He glanced at the clock hung high above the bar and spoke with the tiniest hint of nervousness; he would be in big trouble if the boss wasn't satisfied. He cleared his throat.

"The club will be open in a few minutes. Get ready, it's going to be a long night."

The bouncers opened the doors slowly as crowds began to cheer excitedly. People began to file in, filling empty seats quickly. Sakura watched as many unfamiliar and common faces entered. Two men in particular caught her attention. They had sunglasses on so she couldn't make out their faces. However, the four bodyguards behind them showed the men were probably important. Sakura nudged Tomoyo slightly. Tomoyo looked up at Sakura's direction and studied them for a few seconds before resuming her orders.

"They're coming Sakura, stop staring." She whispered quickly.

Sakura bit her lip, somehow intrigued by the mysterious men before finding that the counter was littered with many orders. She began filling them, not noticing the two men sat in front of her.

* * *

'Syaoran's scouting for faces already' Eriol thought.

"What would you like?" came a soft voice. He was glancing at the stage, wanting to catch the faces of the strippers.

Eriol mumbled distractedly, "Um, we'll take two Heinekens."

"Okay."

A soft clink was heard and two beer bottles were placed in front of them.

"You see anyone?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran shook his head, obviously disappointment marring his gorgeous features.

"They're okay. They'll satisfy these horny men, but they're not fit to be _Miracle! _models."

Eriol nodded in agreement. Syaoran removed his sunglasses taking another swig of his beer. This wasn't a good sign. Syaoran rarely even drank beer; he preferred wines among other delicacies. This meant he was frustrated, and a frustrated Syaoran was not good to deal with.

"You lied to me Eriol, some real beauties huh?"

Eriol spoke defensively, "I haven't been here before either. I guess the rumors aren't true after all." he frowned taking off his sunglasses and shoving them into his pocket. "I guess we'll have to see this show and decide for ourselves."

Syaoran lazy smirk graced his face when the DJ began his announcements.

"Tonight, we have a special show. These sexy ladies have learned new routines that'll be sure to satisfy your every fantasy. Enjoy." As he walked off the stage, smoke began to ascend filling the air quickly. Five girls stepped out in unison dressed in tight black leather. They began moving rhythmically, catching the attention of the customers. Before long, men were hooting and cheering for them to 'take it off'.

Syaoran listed their faults mentally.

'Her nose is too wide.'

'Her eyes are too big.'

'Her lips are too thin.'

'Ugh, I don't even understand what they see in that one.'

Nudging the blue-haired man next to him, he whispered,

"Seriously, this is the hottest club in town?"

Eriol nodded, "Best reviews and everything."

Syaoran looked disappointed. "I think we need a few changes here soon."

"I've had better, _much _better." Eriol was just as unhappy about this. He had expected better results from this, especially from all he had heard. "You want to leave? We need to go somewhere_ fun_."

Syaoran stood from the stool and stretched lewdly.

"Can I get the bill, miss?" Eriol called out. He took out a fifty dollar bill from his pocket wondering what it had been doing there. Must have been pocket change or tips.

"Sure thing." came that same melodic voice. He looked at the waitress in front of him for the first time, his eyes traveling to her figure. She was beautiful. Eriol tilted his head to take a better look; he couldn't take his eyes off her. Why hadn't he noticed her earlier?

"Are you okay?" She asked nervously. Why was this man staring at her like a piece of meat? 'Is there something on my face?' she thought uncomfortably.

He seemed to snap out of his reverie tapping his companion on the shoulder.

"Syaoran look."

The man turned facing her. Syaoran Li. In all his glory, _The_ Syaoran Li was standing in front of her. He glanced at her, his eyes raking her features. Tomoyo looked away avoiding eye contact. Oh god. She was flushing an unreasonable amount of red. She had never thought she'd meet him here of all places.

'Will do.' Syaoran thought with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li, CEO of _Miracle!_ Inc. and this" he said pointing back to the blue-haired man, "is Eriol Hiiragizawa, my second." Eriol smiled at her briefly.

Tomoyo played with the edge of her skirt nervously. She glanced at the corner of her eye at Sakura who was still frantically mixing drinks.

She smiled weakly, "I'm Tomoyo D-Daidouji."

"Tomoyo Daidouji", he repeated, "Nice name." Syaoran flashed his million-dollar smile before continuing.

"I think you'd make a great model," placing a card on the counter, he slid it across stopping right in front of her. "Give me a call."

Turning suavely, Syaoran turned and left with Eriol in tow. They were instantly covered by the four bodyguards who had seemed to appear out of thin air. Tomoyo held her breath hoping it wasn't a dream. When they were out of view, she pinched herself and found the situation was very much real.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Hmm" came Sakura's exhausted reply.

Tomoyo grinned, her eyes then widened in disbelief as she sucked in her breath,

"Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa were just here! And best of all, they want me to be their next model!"

Sakura seemed to awaken instantly as she screeched, "What! Congrats Tomoyo! It's your big break!"

Tomoyo embraced her best friend into a tight hug. She heard her best friend mumble just loud enough for her to hear, "I wish I'd seen them too!" They giggled in unison like hyper schoolgirls before they abruptly broke apart due to piling orders. They resumed their frenzied state, working. Tomoyo's heart leaped with joy. Boy-oh-boy, she just couldn't wait. Could you imagine it? Tomoyo Daidouji, _Miracle! _Inc's newest addition.

* * *

AN: Chapter 1 edited on May 6, 2006. 8:57 PM. Just three more chapters! 


	2. Clumsy Sakura, Meet Sly Fate

**Disclaimer:** I write for the sole purpose of entertainment.

**AN:** Enjoy reading! And please review at the end!

* * *

"So are you really gonna do this?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Tomoyo nodded taking a deep breath, "It's worth a try don't you think?" Honestly, Tomoyo's nerves were shot to hell. She was nervous.

"Definitely! You'd make the great model! You'll top the charts in no time!" Sakura beamed encouragingly. Tomoyo held Sakura's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Thanks Sakura." Tomoyo was grateful to have such a friend. She'd always been supportive of her.

Sakura's radiance seemed to shine as she smiled, one of Sakura's many wonderful aspects.

"C'mon Tomoyo, get dressed, I'll come with you and wait for your good news."

Feeling renewed with confidence, Tomoyo stood up from the sofa, quickly preparing her best outfit mentally. Sakura skipped her way towards her own room and felt her heart soar at the bubbly shades of pink that seemed to brighten every corner.

'What to wear…what to wear' Sakura thought opening her closet. She touched a few articles of clothing lightly before deciding on a simple pair of pink shorts. She matched it with a pink top and a sleeveless white blouse.

"This'll do", Sakura muttered looking briefly at the mirror in front of her. She picked up the nearest brush, sliding it through her silky locks. She beamed at her reflection. Giving a small smile of satisfaction, she headed out her door to wait for Tomoyo.

It was moments later when Tomoyo called out, "Sakura! Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded though she knew Tomoyo couldn't see her.

"Yeah Tomoyo. I'm ready."

Tomoyo gingerly stepped out of her room looking at Sakura for her opinion. She stretched out her arms as if asking 'What do you think?'

"Absolutely stunning. You'll blow their socks off!"

Tomoyo smiled her thanks. Taking a quick glance at her best friend, she felt a pang of envy. How could beauty be so natural? Even in the simplest of clothing, Sakura could look like a star; something Tomoyo had never managed to pull off. 'Stop thinking like that!' she scolded herself. Sakura and she were best friends. There was nothing to be jealous of. Right? Unconsciously Tomoyo patted her cheeks and winced at the foundation that stained her fingertips. She sighed.

"Tomoyo! Calm down! They'll love you. You know it."

A small smile graced Tomoyo's lips. That was true. They _did_ ask her to be their new model. It was finally time for her big break. Linking arms with her perky friend, they strode into the busy streets of Tokyo. Next stop, _Miracle!_ Inc.

They walked in silence through the busy streets. With each step, Tomoyo's heart grew heavy.

'What if they changed their mind about me?'

'What if I don't do a good job?'

'What if I'm not good enough?'

'What if –"

"Hey Tomoyo! Look! They're having a sale!"

Tomoyo broke out of her stupor, looking into the direction of Sakura's finger. She watched as Sakura's eyes lit with excitement.

"We _so_ have to go there later on!"

Tomoyo merely nodded.

They rounded the block about 15 minutes later, spotting at the unmistakable building in their view. The entrance alone consisted of four revolving doors, constantly kept in motion. It was the most elegant building on the block, or for that matter, anything within a five-mile radius. '**_Miracle!'_** was planted in the center; it's bold, italicized, gold-plated letters gleaming in the sunlight.

The strong aroma of coffee filled their nostrils as Sakura suddenly stopped.

"T-Tomoyo! Coffee!"

Tomoyo giggled slightly knowing Sakura's strange fetish for morning coffee. She _needed_ to have it! Somehow, Sakura's childish antics had lightened her mood visibly.

"Okay, okay I'll head up first. You catch up okay?"

"Sure thing! You want anything?" Sakura spoke animatedly.

"Uh… a mocha frap for me please."

Sakura nodded quickly muttering a hasty "good luck" before speeding off into the nearest Starbucks. She sighed in relief when she saw the line wasn't too long.

"What can I get you, Miss?"

"A caramel frap and a mocha frap please!"

The man laughed at the young doe-eyed teen. It was so refreshing to see girls out there these days without clumps of make-up. He turned towards the back, mixing the caffeine with its proper ingredients. The man didn't take long to return.

"$10.54 please" Sakura handed the man a crisp bill with a smile. She inhaled the scrumptious aroma of caramel and coffee. Her nostrils flared with bliss.

"Thanks!" she called out as she turned to leave. The man smiled at her briefly before continuing his job. She sipped contently for a few seconds before realizing she would be late. Her eyes widened, heading towards the entrance at once.

Unfortunately, fate did not allow things to happen so smoothly. Thus, Sakura collided with an unknown stranger spilling ice-cold frap all over herself and the handsome blue-haired man in front of her. She gasped in horror and embarrassment as the coffee stained her blouse and his suit. She began apologizing profusely.

"I'm so, _so,_ **so **sorry! I really didn't mean it!"

"It's okay, I think I'll survive" he teased. The man took out a napkin offering her one before wiping himself off slightly. Sakura flushed horridly pink at his ruined suit and her ruined blouse.

"I can pay you back for your clothes or –"

He held her shoulders, calming Sakura in the process.

"Really Miss, it's alright!" He gave her a childish smile which she returned instantaneously.

Eriol took this time studying her features, immediately noticing that she was gorgeous. She began removing her blouse which was now marred with stains as a small frown crossed her face. He took a deep breath, tilting his head slightly, admiring her. His eyes traveled unwillingly, recording mentally that she had the body of a goddess. The emerald-eyed beauty was perfect.

Sakura noticed this as red tinted her cheeks.

"I hope I didn't ruin anything expensive…" she trailed off seeing the Gucci signature imprinted near his left pocket. She bit her lip guiltily but smiled brightly as an idea came to her.

"Can I buy your order of coffee at least?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Fine" She liked the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled.

Sakura beamed leading him back into the store as the cashier took their orders again. While waiting, Sakura realized she still didn't know who this man was.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way."

She held out her hand with a gentle smile.

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

His large hand enveloped hers as they shook. Sakura then noticed the time on his watch.

She gasped quietly as he looked at her worriedly.

"Oh no…I must be so late…," Sakura bit her lip as their orders arrived. "Sorry for the spill and run Eriol, but I really have to meet my friend! She has an important interview today and I want to be there for her."

Eriol nodded in understanding, "No problem, this is my card." he handed her a professionally done business card. Sakura pocketed it hastily and bowed.

"It's been nice meeting you! And I'm still really sorry for ruining your suit!"

"The pleasure was all mine" he smiled.

Sakura headed out the door, this time, without an accident.

**

* * *

**

Eriol got into the short limo, looking proud and unusually content. Syaoran noticed this straight away.

"Took you long enough" Syaoran spoke casually with a raised eyebrow. Obviously something had caused this change in his cousin. Eriol looked rather sheepish.

"I had a little accident…" he frowned pointing at his stained suit jacket.

"She ran into me and spilled coffee on both of our clothing." Eriol continued, his smile resumed.

"Who's she? 'She' ruined your five-thousand dollar suit and you're smiling why…?" Syaoran inquired. It wasn't the money problem, because they truly had an unlimited amount of this. But when Eriol looked giddy, it meant he was up to something. And Eriol's something was rarely good.

"Because that lady was gorgeous!" Eriol's smile sky-rocketed into a wide grin. "She was _Miracle!_ material gorgeous." He emphasized.

"Oh," Syaoran said, he was surprised. "She's_ that _pretty then?"

"Absolutely _stunning_."

"Uh huh, so what's her phone number?"

Damn, he had forgotten to ask her!

"Well, I kind of forgot to ask…"

Syaoran smirked wryly at Eriol's mistake. He made a point of rubbing it in.

"Then how are we supposed to find her, Eriol?"

"Um, I know that her name is…Sakura Kinomoto. Also, I gave her a card." Eriol shrugged nervously hoping this would be enough. He knew things would not turn out well if their company rival, Yukito Tsukishiro took sight of her before they had a chance to reach her.

Syaoran nodded catching attention of his watch and the time.

"Damn, we're late for the meeting with that Daidouji-girl." He made a quick gesture with his hand as the driver twisted the key in the engine. The limo roared to life quickly speeding down the street. A mere few minutes passed as the driver drove into the company parking lot and into Syaoran's reserved spot. Employees greeted them politely, approaching them.

* * *

'Walk quickly without dropping these fraps' Sakura thought frantically trying her best to multitask. Sakura hoped she would not be late, and of course, that the interview went well. She was so caught up in her thoughts about previous events and wished that the humiliating spill-over would not happen again. Oops, Sakura jinxed herself.

She felt herself collide into a finely-chiseled chest. Sakura closed her eyes expecting a hard impact from her back. But instead a strong arm snaked around her waist. Sakura was pulled down in the other direction and soon after found herself straddling the well-muscled man in front of her. It didn't help that he was amazing handsome of course. Sakura landed with a soft '_oomphf_'. Immediately Sakura blushed when she saw the compromising position they were in.

She mentally smacked herself across the forehead wondering if today, the world was against her. Sakura found herself staring at the messy amber-headed boy, 'He looks oddly familiar' she thought. 'Those eyes, where have I seen them before?'

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly by his husky voice. It sent delicious chills down her spine.

"Miss, do you plan on getting up anytime soon? Not that I'd mind you being on top…" he trailed off suggestively.

Sakura winced, her body growing stiff. This only earned a deep chuckle from the stranger.

She looked around, flushing much harder, if possible at the unwanted attention they were receiving. The paparazzi had arrived at that moment, the flashing lights of the cameras blinding her. Sakura stood up quickly, but she didn't pay attention to where her foot was. She'd almost accidentally kicked, bluntly put, his dick. If not for his quick reactions, Sakura was pretty sure he'd have fainted. However, he'd taken hold of her ankle causing Sakura to loose her balance once again. This time however, he stood up crushing her tightly against him.

He gazed at her taking in her spectacular features. Syaoran was enthralled by her emerald-green eyes. Her slender body fit perfectly against his. It'd felt so right.

"S-S-Sorry!" Sakura stuttered mumbling. When had she been such a klutz?

She felt the deep rumbling of his chest as he laughed. He worded her thoughts,

"Clumsy today are we?" His smirk made her weak in her knees. She held onto him for support.

He didn't seem fazed by the dozens of reporters surrounding him. She didn't hear a word the reporters hounded on them, she had been much too mesmerized by him, and her quickly beating heart ringing in her own ears.

"I'd love to stay all day like this with someone like you, but I have an interview to get to."

Sakura's eyes widened realizing that she herself was now beyond late.

She muttered, "Sorry about everything", rushing quickly through the doors. The reporters did not follow her this time, or rather did not have access to the building. Sakura had barely made it in the elevator when the doors closed behind her. She sighed in relief hearing the low rumble from the ascension of the glass elevator. Sakura could not get rid of the stranger that invaded her thoughts. 'He looks so familiar…But from where?' she gripped the pole handle tightly.

As Sakura reached her destination, the doors open with a soft 'ding'. She stepped out gingerly on the plush carpeted floors. Glancing around at the finely furnished waiting room, she spotted the secretary who seemed exceptionally busy. In one of the seats sat Tomoyo who looked dejected and possibly more anxious than she had been. Sakura rushed to her side with no hesitancy.

"Tomoyo, what happened?"

Tomoyo replied trembling slightly, "M-Mr. Li hasn't come y-yet. You don't t-think he's not g-going to come r-right?" she asked uncertainly.

"He'll come Tomoyo, maybe he was held back." Sakura patted her friend's back soothingly. Ho-oh! How right she was.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened once again. The secretary who had been busily typing immediately stood up from her seat.

"Good morning Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa" she bowed with the utmost respect.

"Good morning Rose", they chorused.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up instantly, their hearts soared with hope.

Tomoyo beamed brilliantly, loosing all effects of her previous feelings. Sakura's jaw dropped.

It was none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa, the man she'd emptied her coffee contents on. But beside him was another familiar amber-haired guy. Something in her mind seemed to snap as she suddenly realized who he was. He was none other than Syaoran Li. Her mind mentally reeled at their little incident. God, she had just been sitting on top of The Li Syaoran!

When Sakura broke out of her stupor, she noticed the two men whispering. They were sneaking glances at her ever so often. She felt self-conscious at once.

* * *

"Her, that's the one, Sakura Kinomoto!" Eriol whispered childishly tugging on Syaoran's sleeve.

Syaoran smirked briefly at the figure that stood in awe. Turning to Eriol, he replied,

"She's also the one I had a run-in with just now. No doubt she'll be in tomorrow's headlines."

"Wow, it's a small world after all." Eriol's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"She's stunning like I'd said huh?" Eriol looked at Syaoran smugly.

When Syaoran didn't reply, Eriol know he was right. He smirked triumphantly and followed his dear little cousin over to Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry Miss Daidouji, Eriol and I had been caught in a little run-in with Miss Kinomoto here. We were held up." Syaoran's smirked resumed as Sakura turned several shades of red. What happened to the calm and confident Sakura? The guy seemed to bring out new sides of her.

"S-Sorry" Suddenly Sakura found the carpet designs incredibly captivating. She scooted a bit behind Tomoyo. She felt like a guilty child, hiding behind her guardian after doing something wrong. When two deep chuckles filled the room, Sakura smacked herself on the forehead wondering how she could make such a big fool out of herself in front of two famous businessmen.

"You guys should um," She was at a loss of words, "start the interview now…"

Eriol nodded lightly leading them to Syaoran's office at the end of the hall. Sakura stood in place not knowing what to do.

"Coming, Sakura?" Eriol asked. Three pairs of eyes were trained on her.

She parted her lips to speak but no words came out. Instead, she shook her head rapidly earning laughs from all three.

"Take a seat, we won't be long."

Sakura sat obediently as the glass doors slid closed. The last thing she saw were Syaoran's intense eyes watching her. Sakura closed her eyes tilting her head against the wall. She took in the comfort of the cushioned chair. The first thought that came to her mind was him. Syaoran Li. Damn him and his cursed looks. Damn those eyes that made her melt. Damn that messy hair she wished she could run her fingers through. Damn that –

God, what was happening to her?

* * *

Eriol sat on the silk sofa located next to the doors, sipping pure Vodka. Syaoran took his usual seat behind the desk. Tomoyo fidgeted endlessly and tried to keep the sound of the ticking grandfather clock out. It was rather unnerving.

"Calm down Tomoyo, there's nothing to be worried about." Syaoran's words seemed to stop her movements. She leaned back into her seat and took a deep breath.

"As when we met the other night, Eriol and I believe you have potential in being the next model at _Miracle!_" He continued, "How do you feel about it? Would you like to model for us?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but it felt so dry she couldn't utter a word. Instead she nodded eagerly.

Syaoran smiled that same smile Tomoyo always saw in magazines. She never thought that an ordinary girl, or previously ordinary, would ever have the chance to meet the billionaire stud. He placed a contract in front of her explaining it quickly.

"The first contract will be a month long. We have to see how you'll do first, and if the company is satisfied, the contract will become yearly. The pay will be around…$200,000 a month. Not including promotions, bonuses, you know that kind of stuff. Is that good?"

She had barely heard a word, for she had been studying Syaoran. God, he was so hot. He noticed of course, but nonetheless felt unfazed. After all, he hadn't received the title of 'Ultimate Playboy' blushing at every female that looked his way. Tomoyo nodded signing the contract nimbly. He placed the contract in a folder and nodded at Eriol. Silent communication.

"You're free to leave now, Miss Daidouji. We'll book a shoot for you sometime in the next week." Eriol said kindly.

Tomoyo smiled a bit idiotically before thanking them both. Syaoran gave her a brief smile, a moment forever imprinted in her memory. Then, she headed out the doors to tell Sakura the news. After she'd left, the men spoke.

"What do you think of her Eriol?" Syaoran asked more to himself than him.

"Tomoyo? I think she'll make a nice model—"

Syaoran cut him off.

"No, I meant Sakura Kinomoto."

Eriol's mouth formed an 'o'.

"She'll definitely top the charts."

Syaoran paused for a moment.

"We'll look her up tomorrow morning then?"

Eriol laughed in agreement. He knew Syaoran couldn't resist.

"Well, if she doesn't get killed by reporters tomorrow. You know how people love the famous 'Li Syaoran gossip'. "

* * *

Sakura stood up instantly as the glass doors opened. She had had moments to collect herself. Out bound Tomoyo, who ran up to Sakura hugging her tightly.

"I did it! I'm starting next week!" she whispered.

"Congrats Tomoyo! See, what'd I tell you? Easy-peasy!"

They giggled silently heading for the elevators.

"C'mon Sakura. Let's go celebrate!"

* * *

**AN:** Remember to review! They're really helpful in writing. Unfortunately, I believe later on in this story there will be a lot of Tomoyo-bashing. Sorry to all the Tomoyo fans out there, but I repeat, Tomoyo will be the biggest bitch in this story. I haven't decided whether to make this ending tragic or happy however…so, let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**AN: **Chapter 2 was edited on May 12, 2006. 10:58 PM. Only two more chapters until the story is offits hiatus!


	3. VIP Treatment

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns these characters. Starbucks owns their delicious coffee. McDonalds owns their food and McFlurry's. And I? I own this plot.

**AN: **I think this story's going to be dramatic. Enjoy!

**Thanks to: **ffgirl-07, aznanimegrl30, VcChick, SakuRa108, Michelle, Avelyn Lauren, sakura blossem05, and pUrple cRUsh for reviewing. It really made my day knowing you took your time to read my story.

Edited – Also thanks for anyone I may have missed. Thanks a million for your reviews.

* * *

Sakura vaguely heard her alarm clock go off. She groaned placing her large pillow over her head, successfully muffling the shrill ringing. Why were alarms created? They were so annoying.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo chirped happily beside her bed.

Had Tomoyo always been such a morning person? Sakura gave a soft grunt in response.

"Wake up! It's 8:50!"

Sakura practically leapt out of bed, instantly scrambling for the bathroom. She hadn't realized it was that late!

"Tomoyo! Why didn't you wake me up earlier! We're twenty minutes late! You remember what the teacher –".

Tomoyo cut her off, laughing.

"I was just joking Sakura. It's only seven."

She burst out in peals of laughter, holding her stomach with one arm, the other against the wall to prevent her from toppling over.

"What! Mou, Tomoyo that was a mean joke". Sakura pouted sending a glare. Her glare had only added to her adorable outlook sending Tomoyo into hysterics.

When Tomoyo had finally controlled herself, she stuck out her tongue at Sakura.

"You know how Syaoran always posts an article about _Miracle!_newest models?" Tomoyo grinned proudly.

Sakura felt her heart speed up momentarily at his name. She couldn't erase him from her mind. But this wasn't the time for that. Her eyes widened in realization as she understood the full meaning of Tomoyo's hinting.

"So that means, you're going to be in there!"

Tomoyo nodded confirming her thoughts.

"Now go get dressed and we'll pick up a copy of that newspaper!"

Sakura ran quickly into her room slamming the wooden door. She reopened it minutes later in her school uniform, her backpack in hand. Her hair was ruffled but presentable. Sakura's eyes blinked wearily still tired.

"We'll get breakfast along the way" Tomoyo hurried Sakura out the door and shut it firmly behind them.

As they walked down the street, Sakura inhaled the fresh scent of cherry blossoms that had just begun to bloom. Her eyes widened at the large trees. She was definitely awake now. Sakura held out her palm, beaming when a delicate petal drifted onto her open palm. Her heart soared happily, 'today may be a good day'. It wasn't long before they arrived at Starbucks. They served the most delicious coffee there. The chimes hung up behind the door rang melodically as they pushed it open, a gust of breeze following them.

Immediately, they headed towards the cashier. Of course, he immediately recognized them. Sakura and Tomoyo were daily customers! He headed towards the back, already knowing what they wanted. But today, something seemed out of the ordinary. Something was different. Sakura felt goose bumps rise against her skin. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and nervous. She felt eyes scrutinizing her. Sakura began to fidget in her spot. Quickly, yet carefully, Sakura turned around. The customers were all staring at her curiously. When she caught their eye however, they quickly resumed their original tasks. Many had taken upon themselves to sneak her a glance when they believed she was preoccupied.

'They're not looking at me.' Sakura decided. 'They're looking at Tomoyo because they've realized she's now a model.' Sakura took a deep breath. There was no point in freaking herself out.

However, Tomoyo was not oblivious to these stares. She knew people were watching them, and she felt pride spark. 'They must have read the article' she thought a bit arrogantly. Her heart swelled with excitement, determined to pick up a copy herself. Their orders came shortly after. After a quick thanks, they both headed swiftly out the door.

There was a newspaper stand only a block away. Sakura took a peek at her watch, relieved there was still a good half-hour before class started. A tap on Sakura's shoulder stopped them dead in their tracks. Sakura turned around slowly, cautiously. There stood a girl their age with a pen and notepad in hand.

"May I have your autograph?" she asked politely, indicating Sakura.

They were stunned.

'What!' their minds screeched.

Heat rose to Sakura's cheeks as she nodded. Why would someone be asking for her autograph?

Nonetheless, Sakura signed the paper. She smiled politely masking her confusion.

"Thank you!" The girl had run off holding the piece of paper protectively.

Tomoyo bit her lip wondering what was going on.

'Sakura's autograph? _**Sakura'**s_ autograph and not mine?'

Tomoyo bit her lip, pushing down the tint of jealousy that arose in her heart. There obviously had to be some mistake. Determined to discover the cause, she picked up her pace towards the stand. The newspaper would explain it all.

* * *

"One paper please" Tomoyo asked politely yet impatiently.

The man rolled up a copy and grunted.

"25 cents, Miss…Hey…aren't you Tomoyo Daidouji?"

His face lit up with a smile as did hers.

'Finally, all is right' she thought.

"May I have your autograph?"

Tomoyo nodded with a slight feeling of superiority.

"Take this, free of charge".

Tomoyo thanked him looking over at Sakura who had been studying cars that had zipped past. Sakura turned around facing both the man and her.

"Hey…" the man's face brightened visibly in recognition. "You…you're Sakura Kinomoto!"

A look of bewilderment crossed her features. She nodded slightly confirming his statement. How the hell did everyone seem to know her?

"Hey everyone! It's Sakura Kinomoto!" He called out randomly into the streets.

They heard gasps amongst the civilians of Tokyo as they began surrounding her.

"May I have your autograph?"

"May I have your—"

"You look beautiful—"

"Ms. Kinomoto—"

Sakura was overwhelmed by the sudden publicity.

Tomoyo watched as the group around Sakura grew drastically. 'What the hell?' Tomoyo felt the small tinge throb in her heart once again. Quickly unrolling the newspaper, she read the headlines, dreading each word.

'**Playboy Syaoran Li Has Done It Again'** it read boldly.

Its headline picture showed undoubtedly, Sakura held tightly in the embrace of Syaoran's arms.

'What did this happen?'

She quickly opened to front page article.

"Yesterday around noon, Syaoran Li was seen with a beautiful, young girl. Sources identified her as sixteen-year old Sakura Kinomoto. As shown, they were –"

Tomoyo quickly skimmed towards the bottom noticing her wallet-sized portrait pasted below. Feeling some hope in her heart, she read,

"Is this the new bloom of a relationship or another one of Syaoran's toys? On a lighter note, sixteen-year old Tomoyo Daidouji has reportedly signed the monthly contract as the new model for _Miracle!_ Inc. No further information has been disclosed."

She shut the newspaper briefly, her hand tightly clenched. The paper wilted and crumpled.

'Two damned sentences?'

The crowd had gradually dispersed, Sakura standing alone. A shocked expression was etched onto her features. She'd look utterly lost as to the happening that'd just taken place.

Tomoyo hid her feelings of envy, swallowing her bitter resentment.

'I shouldn't be feeling this way…When have I ever been jealous of Sakura?'

She numbly shook off the emotion that coursed through her.

"Let's go Sakura. We'll be late".

Sakura nodded, missing the anger in her words.

* * *

They had run the rest of the way avoiding anyone who had as much as glanced at the two girls. Panting as they sprinted through the doors of 'Tokyo High School', they noticed the halls were empty.

"We're late." Sakura groaned.

Having the same classes, both girls wasted no time racing to Math class. Pausing at the entrance, Tomoyo and Sakura held their breaths prepared for a stern lecture. But there was nothing. Nothing but dead silence. Sakura glanced to see the teacher's seat empty, but every other student had their eyes glued to her. She waved nervously, hearing her own footsteps as she walked and as soon as they reached their usual seats, chatter erupted from every corner.

Chiharu, a close friend of theirs tapped her.

"Is it true, Sakura?"

Sakura looked puzzled.

"Is **_what_** true?"

Chiharu handed her copy of the paper.

Sakura's jaw dropped at the sight. She obviously hadn't seen today's headlines yet. 'What in the world?' All the pieces of the puzzle finally seemed to click together. 'So that's why everyone was asking for autographs!' Her cheeks reddened at the enlarged picture of Syaoran and her. 'Had she really done this?' A course of emotions sifted through Sakura. Her heart fluttered remembering the events of the day before. When she had been in Syaoran's arms, she had felt so safe.

The class was now gathered around Sakura, desperate for gossip.

"So how did it happen Sakura?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"What's he like?"

"How'd you meet him?"

Tomoyo gritted her teeth at all the attention Sakura was receiving. Seething, Tomoyo couldn't help but feel slight irritation. This was suppose to be her big break, not Sakura's fifteen minutes of fame.

"Well I snagged a modeling contract with them…" she muttered spitefully.

The girl nearest to her heard.

"Yeah, we read. Congrats."

She immediately turned back towards Sakura, joining the crowd of gossip-hungry teenagers.

"Get in your seats!" A loud, irritated voice echoed throughout the room. Each individual stood in place hushed. The teacher stood emotionless at the doorway. Disappointed at their unanswered questions, they shuffled their feet as they sauntered to their seats.

"I apologize for my lateness. Apparently, there are masses of reporters outside, so security was tightened."

She looked directly at Sakura. Sakura looked down at her hands guiltily, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Murmuring spread like wildfire.

"Silence!" she boomed.

The student's actions were instantaneous.

"Take out your workbooks please."

The rustling of pages was heard.

"As I was—"

The static crackled in the speaker box above the chalkboards.

"Ms. Sakura, please report to the main office."

'Please let it be another Sakura, please let it be another Sakura'. She chorused in her mind. She had attracted enough attention this morning to last her a good year. A few minutes elapsed with complete silence. Everyone was anticipating what would happen next. The clock ticked loudly.

"I repeat. Mr. Syaoran Li is waiting for you. Ms. Kinomoto, please report to the main office".

Gasps echoed throughout the classrooms.

"You better go Sakura." Ms. Suzuki gestured towards the door.

'This is not happening'. Sakura sighed packing her things.

She looked at Tomoyo who looked at her questioningly. Sakura shrugged gesturing that she'd call later on. She walked out of the classroom quickly, but slowed once she was in the halls.

'Is he looking for Tomoyo?' she wondered aloud.

"On the contrary, I'm here for you". Sakura whirled around, startled. She came face to face with the one and only, Syaoran Li. He chuckled at her expression.

She looked him over quickly; mentally noting he looked absolutely desirable dressed in casual wear. Her heart beat ascended immensely.

"M-Mr. Li", Sakura stuttered. He chuckled. He knew the effects he had on her.

Sakura tried to collect herself. When had she been so nervous around someone? Or better yet, why was she acting this way around him?

He took a step towards her, and she naturally she took one back. When she found herself backed into the wall, she swallowed hard. He came up close to her, leaning in. Sakura shut her eyes, bracing herself.

"Call me Syaoran. Mr. Li makes me sound old." He whispered childishly.

Sakura opened her eyes with a small smile. She giggled at his comment, loosening the tension in the atmosphere considerably.

"I've excused you from school today; will you join me for breakfast?"

She studied his handsome face, seeing no harm. Sakura nodded.

"Are you sure you're not looking for Tomoyo?" she asked unsurely. Why would he be looking for her anyway? She was a nobody.

Syaoran nodded firmly.

"I'm sure; it took me forever to track you. But then I realized you and Tomoyo went to the same school."

He smirked proudly bringing Sakura into another fitful of giggles.

'She's adorable' Syaoran watched her every move.

Upon reaching the heavy metal doors, he murmured briefly,

"Get ready".

A look of wonder appeared on Sakura's face.

"Wha—"

Syaoran pushed the doors open, as dozens of clicking sounds rang out. Sakura felt his arm tightened securely around her waist guiding her towards the awaiting limo.

"Are you two officially together?"

"When did this happ—"

"Can you give us—"

Boy, this was happening a lot today, wasn't it?

She distantly heard the opening of the car door. Sakura's senses were overwhelmed as reporters took every opportunity to receive fresh gossip. Syaoran noticed her disposition swiftly lifting her light weight, bridal style. Sakura gasped at the sudden movement, wrapping her arms tightly around Syaoran's neck. A wave of surprise spread through the paparazzi as Syaoran carefully placed her on the velvet seats. Getting in after her, he turned flashing a smile at the crowd before tugging the door closed.

"Sorry about that…" Syaoran looked sheepish, turning to face Sakura.

Sakura shook her head embarrassed at her previous actions.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly.

"Le Rose Noir" he stated nonchalantly.

It was the most expensive and exquisite restaurant in town!

"Are you sure? I seem so…unfit to be there right now". She was dressed in her school uniform, and was about to walk into the most elegant restaurant in town! Sakura looked down at her lap feeling Syaoran's eyes trained on her.

"Is there anywhere else you wanna go?" He asked curiously.

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"McDonalds!" She squealed joyfully.

Syaoran looked at her for a moment, seemingly in a daze before chuckling deeply.

'Of all the places…Any other girl would beg to be taken to 'Le Rose Noir'!' Syaoran thought.

Sakura flushed hard at his reaction. Or lack of reaction.

"Well, only if you don't mind that is." She added quickly. "Or we could always go to that restaurant?"

"No, no. McDonalds is fine. It just surprised me, that's all."

Syaoran leaned back against his seat, gesturing the driver to the nearest McDonalds. He sat comfortably studying Sakura as she observed the beautifully customized limo.

'She had a rare beauty. So innocent, so cute.'

They sat in silence, Sakura appalled at her surroundings, and Syaoran glancing at the adorable schoolgirl beside him.

His thoughts were briefly disrupted as the driver honked the car horn.

"You're here Mr. Li. How long may I expect you to be?" He spoke respectfully.

"Half an hour Wei, thanks."

Syaoran got out of the car, Sakura behind him as she skipped happily by his side. She paused feeling shamefully embarrassed.

"I'm humiliating you aren't I? ... I'm sorry, McDonalds—"

He found her childish antics exhilarating. If it had been any other woman, he would have been irritated. But it seemed to fit her personality so perfectly.

He shook his head cutting her off.

"It's fine, you're cute that way." Syaoran only smirked at her furious blush.

They approached the cashier, Sakura ordering a Happy Meal, which Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at.

He ordered himself a Big Mac and a McFlurry. Their orders came fairly quick, neatly placed on a tray.

"$9.24 please" The cashier said nervously. He had recognized them immediately. Who wouldn't?

Syaoran handed her a 100 dollar bill.

"Keep the change."

Sakura looked at him, eyes widened as he nudged her to follow him. Once settled, she spoke.

"Syaoran! I could have paid!" Sakura mumbled, whining slightly.

He chuckled shaking his head.

"Hey, I invited you here."

Knowing he was right, Sakura pouted before opening her meal.

"Okay…but I get to treat you sometime!"

"My Sakura, are you asking me out on a date?" Syaoran raised a brow suggestively. 'I've never been with anyone like her.' He thought.

Sakura looked down at her food, mortified at what she'd said.

'It's refreshing to find someone so pure.' He watched her eyes brighten at the little toy figurine setting it carefully on the table. She ate slowly, seemingly nervous.

"So, there's a reason of course why I asked to take you out of school today." Syaoran said breaking the silence.

Sakura looked up from her food. She was curious.

"You know _Miracle!_is a modeling company right?" Talk about stating the obvious.

She nodded.

"So how about it? Will you be our next model?"

Sakura gasped, almost choking on her McNuggets. She coughed faintly.

"What?" Had he really just asked her what she thought he did?

"Is that a no?"

Sakura shook her head.

"But I thought…models had to be beautiful! You know, like Tomoyo is!"

Syaoran raised an exquisite brow. 'Had she looked in the mirror lately?' he thought amused.

"Sakura, I assure you. You _are _beautiful."

Heat rose to her cheeks. He seemed to do that a lot to her.

"T-Thank you," She beamed at his compliment. "But what about Tomoyo?"

"There's always room for one more."

Sakura shrugged unsurely. What would Tomoyo think?

"Well, you have all day to think about it, since we'll be spending the day together. I expect an answer tonight."

"We are?" Her eyes widened in surprise. She would be spending the whole day with Li Syaoran!

"Unless there is somewhere else you'd rather be?" he questioned.

"Nope" Sakura shook her head, side to side. She'd be more than happy to accept his invitation.

"Okay then, where to next?"

Sakura seemed deep in thought, thinking about the possibilities. Moments later, her eyes lit up with an idea.

"The amusement park!" she squealed excitedly.

'An amusement park? When was the last time I've been to one?' He thought.

Syaoran nodded, "Sure." When both of them had finished their meal, Sakura stood up preparing to dispose of her trash.

"Hold on."

Sakura paused looking directly at him with a questioning glance.

He grabbed a tissue, delicately wiping ketchup off the corner of her lips. He made a mistake by looking at her full, pink bee-stung lips.

'They look so soft…'

Sakura unconsciously licked her lips. He was making her nervous.

'Kiss her!' his mind urged him. His hormones momentarily took over as he gripped her chin lightly, leaning over the small table. Syaoran placed a soft, feathery kiss to her lips. Their moment was interrupted however, when they heard a flash from the outside.

"Damn" he muttered knowing well what it meant. He pulled away slowly, hesitantly.

Sakura's heart thumped fiercely at the surprising contact. She would need a moment to recover. He was an amazing kisser. Her fingers touched her lips slowly, tracing where Syaoran had left his lingering kiss. He left her wanting more.

Her face flamed and she mentally scolded herself for thinking that way. Sakura didn't know what to do. What would happen next? She looked at Syaoran who seemed distracted yet unfazed by the gathering crowd. Sakura bit her lip.

'Did it mean anything to him?'

He placed her hand in his, holding it securely before leading her out the door. The media who immediately swarmed their way received no comments, besides Syaoran's brilliant smile that is.

They got in the awaiting limo safely.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

Syaoran was confused. This girl seemed to surface feelings he'd never thought he had. He felt he had to be gentle with her, completely opposite of his usual womanizing style.

He watched a small frown etch Sakura's face.

'So it meant nothing to him.' She sighed lightly. She couldn't have expected anything more. After all, he had had so much more experience with women than she did with men. Still, Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Sakura nodded slowly, still feeling dazed.

"Tokyo Amusement Park, Wei."

The cleanly dressed man nodded starting the car engine. The car hummed to life.

**

* * *

**

It was half an hour later when the kiss was placed behind them. It had been forgotten as soon as she'd spotted a Ferris wheel far in the distance. Sakura's eyes glittered in excitement as the large amusement park came to view. She hadn't been to one in her years of existence. Tomoyo had always decided amusement parks were too childish.

She tugged Syaoran's sleeve excitedly.

"Look, Look! Syaoran! It's the amusement park!"

Syaoran chuckled at her eager figure, her nose pressed against the glass of the car window.

"I haven't been to one in years." He admitted sheepishly.

"This is my first time!"

"Your first time?" Syaoran looked at her strangely.

"Yeah…" He noticed Sakura's animated figure altered, her shoulders sagged slightly. Her voice was tinged with grief. He decided not to press the issue.

The car slowed to a crawl and halted to a stop as Wei cheerfully announced that they had arrived.

After thanking him, Sakura left the car rather quickly with a laughing Syaoran behind.

Sakura stared in awe at the glamorous rides. She seemed so close, yet so far away. She glanced at Syaoran walking calmly beside her. Looping her arm through his, she egged him to walk faster. He looked at her surprised before smirking. Picking her up with one arm, he threw her on his back, much like a caveman and began running. Sakura squealed laughing at the parking lot growing further in the distance. Her heart sped up with joy knowing her day would simply be amazing.

"Syaoran! Let me down!"

Her only response was a masculine laughter.

* * *

Syaoran was trying to keep up with her. She seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy, determined to be on every ride before closing time.

The sky was growing darker at the passing minutes. Beside him stood a gleeful auburn-headed girl with a pair of large stuffed bears in her arms.

His hand unconsciously touched his cheek, recalling what had taken place nearly an hour earlier.

(Flashback)

They walked, or rather, jogged by a game stand. Something caught Sakura's eye however, as she stopped in place looking at the stand. Retracing her steps, she caught sight of two magnificent bears, the grand prize.

"Syaoran! Look! They're gorgeous!" Sakura pointed out. Her eyes swarmed with desire, wanting badly to be in possession of them.

"Hey kids. You like those bears?" The owner asked noticing them.

Sakura nodded.

"Well test your luck! There's only 1 in 1000 chance though. No body's ever been able to win them."

Syaoran looked over at the large spinner. There were one-fifths of the goals marked Winner. He noted one in particular, a bright yellow star neatly placed upon it. It was the grand prize.

"Each couple only has one chance though."

He noticed a blush creep onto Sakura's face at word, but he nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Syaoran handed the man a bill.

Walking over to the spinner, he took hold of one end pulling it down. They watched in anticipation as the spinner did its rounds.

The owner looked smugly and expectantly at the spinner knowing their chances of winning were slim to none.

Time seemed to come to a halt as the spinner slowed with each passing second.

Sakura closed her eyes, Syaoran watching her.

The man gasped in bewilderment.

Three pairs of eyes searched frantically for the result.

Under the red pointer was the flashing star.

The man stood, mouth opened, gaping at the game board.

"C-Congratulations!" He quickly recovered, retrieving the pair of emerald and pink bears.

Sakura jumped ecstatically, hugging Syaoran tightly. Unable to contain her bliss, she placed her lips upon Syaoran's cheek, kissing him soundly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The man placed the bears in her arms.

"These bears are known as Love and Destiny. There's some myth behind them that only the truest of lovers should deserve to possess them. Take good care of them, and good luck with that boyfriend of yours." He said gesturing towards Syaoran.

(End Flashback)

"Mou, Syaoran! The amusement park's closing!" Sakura looked disappointed. She glanced to see the leaving crowds, many being led out by workers.

"We haven't gotten on our last ride, The Ferris wheel!" She pouted.

Syaoran snapped out of his daze shaking his head.

"We can come another day."

Sakura looked absolutely crestfallen. He actually felt _guilty _for causing it. Taking her hand in his, he led her towards the final destination. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Have no fear, Syaoran's here." He winked at her, leading her towards the large, colorful wheel.

Sakura noticed the ride conductor apologizing to the disappointed customers. Could Syaoran do it?

'The Ferris Wheel…' She looked at the large piece of machinery, her eyes gleaming with emotion. She watched as Syaoran approached the man, conversing quietly. The man nodded walking over to his controls preparing the next ride.

He smiled at her. "C'mon Sakura. This is the last ride".

Sakura ran up behind him and hugged him, thanking him profusely. He merely smiled at her and helped her up onto the seats. She shook away her thoughts and took a deep breath, slightly nervous.

"Thank you Syaoran. This means so much to me…"

He silenced her; there was no need to thank him.

"It's okay Sakura. I had a great time as well."

The ride began briefly, rotating. The distance to the ground grew further.

"People look like ants." Sakura spoke laughing.

"True." Syaoran sat relaxed and calm at the night breeze gently flowing through his hair. He closed his eyes, for once feeling serene. He hadn't had many chances in his life to feel this way.

Upon reaching the peak, the ride jolted to a halt. Sakura looked over to Syaoran.

"I asked him to. 15 minutes."

Sakura smiled looking at the city underneath her. Memories flooded through her again, a stab of pain etching her heart. Tears made their way, slow, down her flawless face.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked worriedly. He hated facing crying girls. He didn't know what to do with them. With others, he would normally leave them in their own pitiful tears, but not this girl.

She felt she could trust him. It was odd, because although Sakura was open and trusting, there were few she placed her heart in.

"My mother had always told me…the best view of the city was from the top of a Ferris wheel." Hearing no response, Sakura continued. "When I was five, she promised…" Sakura's softened to a mere whisper. "She promised she'd bring me here. So I could feel as if I was on top of the world…"

"What happened Sakura?" Syaoran's comforting voice led her to continue spilling her heart.

"They died." The words were bitter. "That same night…my parents…they were involved in an accident…"

Syaoran couldn't resist. He wrapped him arms around her, the scent of her hair wafting into his nostrils. "I can't say I understand how it feels Sakura, because I don't."

He held her close, his heart aching for her smile. She had a beautiful smile.

"They promised me Syaoran! They promise they'd always be there for me! But in the end…" She choked, "they ended up leaving me…"

Sakura's sobs rang painfully in the quiet air.

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

His words were true to her. He didn't know why. He didn't know what he was feeling. Syaoran felt his emotions stir, feeling his need to shield her.

"I miss them Syaoran."

"I know."

"I dream they'd come back to me… every night."

Syaoran held her in his arms, inhaling her sweet scent. Her sobs subsided into sniffles, and though she wished her pain to do the same, it didn't.

The ride began again, bringing them back onto the sturdy earth. He lifted her weakened form in his arms, carrying her off.

Syaoran nodded gratefully at the conductor who smiled at them before walking off into the distance.

'Cute couple' the man thought.

* * *

The ride home was filled with comforting silence, Sakura hiccupping every now and then. She had gently placed the bears on the seat. She stayed in Syaoran's arms however, and he allowed her to, his hold on her unwavering.

The car stopped the third time that night. Sakura unwillingly left Syaoran's warm embrace.

They stopped in front of the apartment door. There a brief pause of silence.

"Thank you for tonight." Sakura whispered.

"No problem" Syaoran quipped looking down at her.

"It really meant a lot to me...you know..."

Syaoran nodded in understanding. He looked away for a mere moment, Sakura moving to plant a kiss on his cheek. He turned at the last second, their lips meeting. This time, Syaoran encircled his arms around her waist pulling her close. Entranced with her kiss, he licked her lips, asking for entrance. She allowed him. His tongue skillfully darted into her mouth and met her own.

They stayed that way, passion and intensity coursing through them.

"Sakura!" They broke apart roughly. It was Tomoyo's voice. She sounded worried and yet slightly irritated at her view.

"I'll be right up." Sakura replied calling out.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, giving a small wave. She took a few steps before turning back.

"Oh, Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

Sakura placed the emerald-green bear into his arms.

"Keep him safe for me, okay?"

He looked at her, then the bear. Sakura continued.

"And the answer is yes."

Sakura quickly tiptoed kissing him successfully on the cheek before bounding up the stairs.

He stayed for a few minutes, looking back at the spot she'd been standing at, then at the bear.

"What am I feeling?" he said aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

**AN:** And that was chapter 3. How was it? I finished writing this late last night, and finished the revisions this morning. I hope you readers take the time to review, as it really does help me to continue.

**PS:** No, I am not rushing their relationship. Since Sakura is all innocent, I'd think they would have a "love-at-first-sight" type of thing.

----------------

This chapter has been edited. I kept the old notes so I could be aware of the changes I've made. I have decided that Sakura is a naïve, hopeless romantic. She's innocent in her childish aspects but she's fully aware of the life she leads. She knows what a kiss is, or sex for that matter. I just thought it'd make the story more interesting. Now, time to edit it. This part was typed before the actual revisions, so let's see how it ends up.

**AN: **Chapter 3 has been edited on May 13, 2006. 12:28 AM. One more chapter to go before the hiatus is over!


	4. The Competition Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I write this story for the sole purpose of entertainment.

**AN: **-11-13-05 It's been a day since I posted chapter 3. I've been trying to procrastinate due to lack of motivation. But earlier, I was surprised to find numerous reviews. So here I am, once again, writing. Enjoy!

Many people have asked about Tomoyo and the ending of this story. I'm not sure as of yet about the end. But unfortunately, all you Tomoyo and Eriol fans out there may be disappointed for awhile.

I also realized some people feel that my story is going too fast? Hopefully this chapter will clear things up a bit and illustrate their personalities more clearly.

**Much Thanks to: **All my lovely reviewers!

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that period. Math was in session, and frankly, when it came to math, she was hopeless. You know the saying, 'I love you like a fat kid loves cake'? Well for math, it was more of 'I love math like a fat kid loves dieting.' which actually wasn't saying much.

Her mind involuntarily drifted to the handsome amber-eyed man. It had been about five days since he'd taken her to the amusement park. It had been five days since he asked her to model for his company. It had been five days since she had the time of her life. And it had also been five days since she had spoken to him. She sighed once more.

A loud smack on her desk was heard. Sakura looked up to see an irritated teacher facing her.

"Miss Kinomoto, may I ask what is bothering you so greatly that you can't pay attention in math? You aren't doing as well as you may believe, you know."

She flushed deeply at her comment.

"I'm sorry Ms. Suzuki. I won't do it again." Sakura had memorized this line by now.

"Do you ever plan on making that statement true?" She shook her head frustratingly before turning sharply, returning to her desk. A few giggles erupted around the room. She resumed teaching and Sakura took a deep breath. She attempted to concentrate, really she did.

But her mind didn't agree with her.

The same man who'd been in her head for the past five days, yet again forced his way into her mind. She shook her head guiltily. 'No, I promised Tomoyo I wouldn't get involved with him'. Sakura thought about the conversation Tomoyo and she had after she arrived home.

_**(Flashback) **_

"Where were you all day Sakura? You promised to call, and you didn't! Everyone was worried!"

'Curious more like it' Tomoyo thought quietly.

Sakura took a deep breath before explaining.

"He took me out to eat and asked if I wanted to be a model like you"

Upon hearing no response but the tapping of Tomoyo's impatient foot, she continued.

"I didn't know how to answer so he said he'd give me the whole day. He brought me to the Tokyo Amusement Park and yeah, I'm home now".

Tomoyo sat besides her on the couch.

"What do you think of him Sakura?"

"Huh?"

Tomoyo sighed loudly as if talking to a clueless child.

She repeated, "What do you think of him?"

"Uhh…" Sakura flushed at the moments they'd spent together. She didn't know how to answer.

"Well?"

"I think he's…sweet…and…he's…fun—"

"What did you do with him Sakura?"

"W-What?" Sakura turned away hoping Tomoyo wouldn't catch her flush.

Tomoyo sucked her perfect teeth in frustration.

"Sakura, I'm warning you. You're not the type of person to get involved with him. He's a playboy."

'Or is it you want him to yourself?' A nasty voice spoke in Tomoyo's head.

"W-What?" Sakura's voice faltered a bit.

"You wouldn't last a day with him Sakura. All he wants is sex with you, and you'll be gone the next day." Tomoyo spoke harshly.

_**(End Flashback) **_

A screech interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"Kinomoto! How many times do I have to ask you to pay attention? 10 minutes after school!" Sakura groaned silently. Ms. Suzuki glared warningly at her, as if daring her to space off once more.

'Not another detention' Sakura thought dreading what was to come.

She looked over at Tomoyo who shot her a sharp look that seemed to say, 'I told you so'.

'Damn' Sakura muttered quietly under her breath. She thumped her forehead against the hard wooden desk, only to rub it moments later, attempting to soothe the shooting pain.

* * *

He sat there aggravated, stamping away at the innocent pieces of crumpled paper.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.' He held the stamp tightly in his iron grip, his knuckles growing white at the pressure.

Why in seven hells could he not forget about their kiss? Why did he find himself yearn for more? But most of all, why couldn't he vanquish her from his mind?

Yes. It was the damned Kinomoto Sakura. He seethed in silent irritation. Not at her, but at his own actions. When had he ever felt this…_needy_?

The door slid open gracefully, Eriol once again appearing faithfully at his side.

"What?" Syaoran spat out, a fierce frown clearly etching his face.

"My dear cousin, what bit you in the ass lately?" Eriol spoke bluntly yet his voice tinged with mockery.

"Nothing." He bit out slowly.

Eriol merely snickered.

"To me, you're like an open book Syaoran. I don't even get why your masses of fans find you mysterious."

"Get to your god damned point Eriol. I don't have all day."

Syaoran had to admit, at times his cousin knew him better than he did himself.

Eriol cleared his throat speaking professionally.

"That Daidouji-girl is coming tomorrow. She's going to start her shoots. I have no doubt she's bringing Sakura, so prepare for her as well."

He wasn't finished however. The tease in his voice found its way back.

"I think your boxers are on too tight Syao-dear. You need to get yourself _laid_".

Chuckling in pure amusement, he sauntered through the doors once more. The air stilled eliminating all traces of his prior presence. A thoughtful expression now enveloped Syaoran's face.

'Maybe Eriol's right for once. I just need to release this sexual tension."

As if on cue, his new cell rang into the silence of his office, echoing off the walls. What'd happened to his former one? He recollected a few images of the shattering plastic. Oh yeah. He briefly brought his attention back into the earpiece.

"Li speaking."

A sultry voice whispered through the silver equipment.

"Syaoran-baby –"

"Who are you?" He spoke devoid of all emotion.

"Don't you remember me sweetie? We had such a great night –"

He cut her off once more.

"I won't repeat myself."

"Erika." She spoke quickly.

"Erika…."

"Erika Ito"

… He was stumped. Who was she? That brunette? The blonde? The one with the generous bosom?

'Erika Ito…Erika Ito…who?' Something in his mind clicked.

It was the gorgeous redhead from a week ago.

"Hello…?" The voice spoke again.

"Yeah, meet me at the Blossom Hotel in half an hour".

"You got it deares–"

He hung up. Syaoran sighed contently leaning against his armchair. Maybe this is what he needed, no craved. He let out a lazy smile, proceeding to stand up. Stretching out his taut muscles, he detached his mind from the auburn haired girl who'd taken possession of it.

He needed some fun, he decided.

And he was going to get it.

* * *

"You may go now. Don't make me do this again Sakura." Ms. Suzuki sighed watching as the young girl bolted out the door immediately muttering a swift goodbye. Sakura dashed down the still hallways, the musky smell filling her nostrils. 'I'm almost out' she thought anxiously. Upon reaching the metal doors, she rammed the doors open only to hear a familiar voice screech.

"Ow! Fuck! Sakura!"

Sakura glanced down to see Tomoyo rubbing her throbbing forehead.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" She rushed by Tomoyo's side, assisting her to stand.

"Thanks."

Immediately Tomoyo scuttled to the nearest car window, checking to see if she sported any injuries. When Tomoyo found herself flawless and presentable, especially now that she was a model, she turned once again to the remorseful Sakura.

"You okay Tomoyo?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

They headed slowly towards their car. It didn't cost much, yet it wasn't much to look at. The once metallic navy paint had been reduced to an ashen, dull coloring.

Tomoyo sighed, wondering why she'd even considered buying that piece of junk.

'It's all going to change. I'm a model now, and soon, I'll live the life of luxury I've always deserved.' She smiled at the thought, slowly reaching for the rusty keys to the door.

Spots of rust had nestled itself near the handles of the door. Tomoyo tried her best not to flinch.

Inserting the keys into the engine, the car slowly hummed, coming to life.

She sighed, placing the car into gear. They were off.

Tomoyo twisted the small knob, a jumble of music and static flowing. She settled upon a popular radio station, soon singing softly along.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura melodic voice rang through her ears.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow you're starting your shoot right?"

Tomoyo nodded faintly.

"Can I come with you? I mean, I'm not sure if I have to call first or –"

Tomoyo cut her off briefly.

"Sure."

Silence ensued throughout the rest of the ride.

Sakura tilted her head against the seat, leaning comfortably. Something seemed to have changed. She felt it between them, but she didn't know what.

**

* * *

**

They were having their usual girl's night, or so Sakura had originally thought. Hours of television followed by gossip and pigging out on tasty ice cream.

Well, Tomoyo wouldn't have any ice cream. She had looked horrified, instantly demanding Sakura to stop eating.

"I can't have any ice cream, Sakura! I have to watch my weight! You shouldn't either! Is that fat I see on your belly?"

Sakura who immediately became self-conscious felt heat rise to her cheeks. Was she really fat? She placed the pint of cookie dough down hesitantly and watched with sorrowful eyes as Tomoyo collected it and trashed it as if it was garbage waiting to be thrown. She wiped at her hands with disdain.

"What's wrong Tomoyo? We've done this every Friday for the past year!"

Tomoyo shrugged carelessly.

"It's time for a change Sakura. I'm –"She caught her mistake.

"**_We're_** models now. So act like one."

Sakura sighed but nodded accepting the explanation.

Tomoyo sat beside her, reaching for the remote.

Sakura studied her as she scanned the channels for something absorbing.

The gentle smile no longer graced Tomoyo's face. She was different. She **_looked _**different. She looked, what's that word, _devious. _

Sakura shook her head immediately shaking her head of thoughts. 'I shouldn't think this way. In fact, I must be imagining all this' she thought. 'Tomoyo shall always be Tomoyo, the one who once came to my rescue.' Despite her attempts, a tinge of remorse filled Sakura's heart. Something had changed and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

She heard Tomoyo's gasp of excitement, her eyes lit up to the figures on the small screen. Sakura tore her gaze away from her friend and eagerly turned at her findings.

There at the screen showed commotion. A group of reporters stood closely to one man— No two. One was female. 'He looks familiar…' she thought. Who was it? The camera suddenly went close-up to the figure. It was obvious now. 'No, it can't be…'

Tomoyo took a glance at Sakura's crestfallen fast and smirked triumphantly. Sakura should have listened to her warning. To add to the effect, Tomoyo spoke.

"It's Syaoran and Erika!"

Sakura peered closely, as if hoping there was a mistaken. But there was none. There stood an irritated scowl on the handsome man's face, and beside him stood a proud, heavily-made up woman.

"See Sakura! See what I told you! There's his playboy persona! No doubt with Erika Ito too!" Tomoyo grinned gleefully.

Sakura felt a small throb in her heart, it was almost painful. But what was it?

"Who?" She asked quietly.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in Tokyo.

"Eriko Ito! The newest model to top the charts."

'And if I can top the charts like her, I may have a chance to snag him. '

The malicious glint in Tomoyo's eyes went unnoticed, for Sakura herself was lost in her thoughts and in her confusion. She was so sure they had felt something towards one another.

Tomoyo watched on as Syaoran opened the car door for her. When she sat, he ordered his butler to drive her home, even through her protests. Syaoran himself however, sported a 2006 Mercedes convertible, driving away.

Tomoyo almost laughed aloud.

'Yet another one of Syaoran's flings.' She thought.

'Tomoyo was right then?' Sakura sighed, excusing herself to bed. Suddenly she felt tired.

------------

He held her gently in his arms. He was strong, well-built, and she'd be no where else. He tilted her chin upwards slightly, placing a chaste kiss— A ring?

Sakura's eyes opened wearily at the source of noise. She squinted at the vibrating alarm clock. 7:05.

It wouldn't hurt to sleep awhile more right?

Snuggling deep into her large white piece of heaven, she stifled a yawn and drifted deep into slumber. It was a nice dream. She began drifting off into slumber when she felt a nudge. It was probably nothing. Then there was a harder nudge. Sakura swatted at the object irritably. It left her alone for a few seconds, and then it _pushed_ her?

"Sakura, wake up! We're going to be late!"

Sakura waved her arm weakly, it was Tomoyo.

"It's only 7:05 Tomoyo…" She muttered into her soft pillow.

"No it's not Sakura. You have 15 minutes until 11."

"Stop lying Tomoyo! You tried this already."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, adding a sigh for dramatic effect.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered softly adjusting to the morning light. She glanced briefly at the large red digits stamped clearly onto her new clock

10:47

Holy.Shit.

The eyes that were once unwilling to open widened incredulously.

"It's...it's..." And before you could utter 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious', Sakura dashed into the awaiting bathroom. It was only moments before the delicious scent of strawberries and honey filled the air with its pleasant scent.

* * *

Syaoran Li sat impatiently drumming his fingers along the newly polished oak wood desk. 

When had a person been late for a meeting with him anyway? They all knew he hardly, if ever, tolerated tardiness.

His thoughts drifted towards his latest fling. The redhead Erika? Eriko? Well, whatever it was. It didn't really matter after all…

He sighed. She wasn't as good as he'd expected, but it wasn't as if she'd receive another call anytime soon.

What disturbed him most however was the one face he couldn't rid of during his, eh…how to say "Relieving Session"?

Syaoran thoughts were shattered when his crystal doors slid open and a light mechanical tune rang out.

"Here we are!" came Eriol's impossibly bubbly voice.

'I swear…If I didn't know him myself…I'd think he was gay.'

"You keep track of him well, huh Daidouji?"

"Sorry Syao – Mr. Li. It was my fault really…"

Syaoran glanced at the group of three.

"I didn't expect you to here as well Kinomoto.

"Sorry…I knew this was a meeting for Tomoyo, but I insisted on coming along. Should I leave?"

He noticed her nervous aura emanating as she bit her lips slightly. God, those bee-stung lips. His loins tightened with desire. Abruptly, he broke his gaze and looked down at his stack of papers. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Not at all. Take a seat, both of you."

Eriol who'd decided to seat himself by the sofa proceeded to press a hidden button. To Sakura's surprise, a mini bar, or a rather stocked one seemingly appeared from what had been an ordinary wall.

"Anything?" he offered with a smile.

Sakura shook her head profusely, she had never drunk alcohol before and she wasn't sure she wanted to begin now.

"Pure Vodka, Eriol."

He nodded with the slightest movements proceeding to fill a glass when a surprising feminine voice broke the silence.

"I'd like one too please."

Sakura gaped at her best friend.

"You're not serious are you Tomoyo?" she whispered rather loudly.

Tomoyo looked defiant.

"I know what I'm doing alright." was the irritated reply.

Both men exchanged glances as if question each other. In the end, Eriol had brought over two French glasses filled with the hard liquor and a glass of sparkling water for Sakura.

"So Daidouji, you have a photographer booked in an hour or so. We just need to clean up a few details."

Tomoyo nodded taking rather large sips of her drink. Sakura watched uneasily and unnerved. Hopefully she wasn't going to do anything rash.

"We'll have basically, everything. So all you do is pose and smile. Got that?"

She nodded fiercely; half the glass was now empty.

Sakura mentally kicked herself for allowing Tomoyo to drink in the first place. She nudged Tomoyo, warning her to stop. In response, Tomoyo swatted at her and Sakura groaned. This was not going to go well. Eriol had stopped swishing his honey-colored drink in hand and sat up, as if waiting for something to happen. He had a sixth sense for these things.

"Daidouji…are you alright?" He looked to the glass he had given her. It was empty.

"I'm – I'm fine. "She stammered. "Boy, is it getting hot in here? Or is it just me?"

Her cheeks flushed almost instantaneously; one that wouldn't fade so easily.

Somewhere in the consciousness of her obvious drunk state, she felt three pairs of eyes trained upon her.

"No, no! I've done this plenty of times" she ended with a small hiccup.

With a momentary burst of speed, she stood up quickly, with her arms outstretched.

"See!" and with that, she collapsed into the cushioned seat which luckily had been behind her.

Syaoran gave a frustrated groan, a hand reaching out to sweep his unruly bangs. Eriol was amused, definitely.

"Guess you're not getting anything done today, Syaoran." He grinned taking a swig of his half-filled glass.

"I'm _really_sorry." came the meek voice of Sakura.

Syaoran looked deep in thought.

"Unusual low alcohol-tolerance today? Or do you realize you just gave alcohol to a minor Eriol."

Eriol blanched momentarily before muttering soft curses under his breath. His face lightened considerably moments later as a devilish smile crossed his face.

"Sakura, maybe you could replace Daidouji for the day, you know. She could err…rest. Here."

Hearing that, Sakura shot of her seat, her eyes widening impossibly.

"W-what? I can't possibly do that…you went through all that trouble setting up for Tomoyo!"

"And it'll just go to waste if no one uses it…"

"But it's for _models._"

"Which you should be. Unless Syaoran hasn't offered yet?"

"He did, but…what if I mess up?"

Syaoran interrupted their dispute.

"I think it's a good idea Sakura. Consider it a practice or something."

"But I haven't even agreed yet!"

He arched his magnificent brow at her.

"That's not what you said a week ago."

Sakura paused. She was caught.

"Exactly"

Eriol stood up and sauntered across the room picking Tomoyo up from her uncomfortable slumber. He swiftly placed her on the couch.

"She'll be alright here. You two go. You're already late!"

Sakura bit her lip; she seemed to be having an internal struggle.

'Will Tomoyo be okay?'

Syaoran stood and for the first time she noticed the vast height difference between them. She barely reached his shoulders, which made him a good six feet at least.

"Ready?"

Sakura's reply was barely audible, but nonetheless Syaoran took this as a yes. He led her out, the mechanical tune filling in the silence of the room and they were off.

Eriol, who was off to sign another contract smiled idly.

'They're going to have fun. I'm sure of it.'

* * *

Sakura was almost sure her heart was beating aloud. Her palms were sweaty, and she constantly had to wipe them against the knee-length pink dress she had chosen to throw on before they'd left.

'God, I'm making a fool out of myself.'

Every person they had passed had stopped to greet their boss.

'Good Morning Mr. Li, Nice Day Mr. Li'

They hadn't exchanged a word for two minutes now. She was beginning to feel awkward.

"So where are we off to?"

"Second floor, Miyako Lee. She's head of the fashion and make-up department."

Sakura nodded, but said no more. She looked up at him, studying his features. He was the same man who'd been in her thoughts lately. Syaoran was gorgeous in his navy suit, but then again when wasn't he this good looking? God help you if you denied that fact.

"It's rude to stare, Sakura."

She snapped out of her daze to see his smirk. Realizing what she had been doing, Sakura flushed and found sudden interest in her feet. Looking up suddenly, she spoke feebly.

"I wasn't star-"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not!"

"Was too"

"Was not!"

"Stop _denying_ it Sakura"

"Stop **accusing **me Syao- Mr. Li"

She quickly caught her mistake. After all, he _was_her boss. Syaoran rolled his eyes at her.

"Call me Syaoran"

They entered the elevator, still bickering childishly.

"I_so_wasn't staring at you!"

"What else would you call it then?"

He raised an eyebrow challenging her.

"It's called…_not_ staring!"

She must have sounded like an idiot. 'Not staring'? Huh, that was the best she could think of? This man made her lose all rational thought. Damn him.

Syaoran chuckled at her response.

"…not staring?"

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!"

She swatted him playfully on his arm.

In response, his laughter filled the soundproof elevator.

Sakura pouted but quietly noted how beautiful he looked when he was generally pleased.

"Have you ever considered being a model yourself, Syaoran?"

Crap. She instantly clamped a petite hand over her mouth.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at her, barely holding back his laughter.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?" she replied meekly.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

And with that, the elevator doors pinged before sliding apart. Sakura couldn't have hoped for a better timing.

Sakura scrambled out the door taking deep breaths as if she'd just narrowly escaped from a monster. A very good looking monster.

He walked in his usual cool demeanor, pacing himself beside her.

"Calm down Sakura. Miyako will think we were doing something".

With a wink, he stepped through the clear glass doors that had immediately opened before him. Sakura followed behind captivated by the elegance of the setting before her. She even forgot about being embarrassed.

Instantly they were greeted by a preppy, sugar-laced voice.

"Syaoran! Darling! I haven't seen you in weeks!"

Sakura glanced at her, sizing her up. She seemed young, 25 at most. Miyako was actually quite decent-looking herself. Sakura watched as she gave Syaoran the customary air kisses.

"Oh, you look more gorgeous than ever! Simply divine!"

Syaoran flashed a polite grin before gesturing to the girl who stood beside him.

"Oh, dear, I'm not as young as I look. It's the make-up. I'm Miyako."

Was she a mind reader?

She outstretched her arm towards Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto"

Sakura smiled brightly taking the hand.

A brief moment of silence passed before Miyako turned her attention of Syaoran again.

"What are you doing here anyway Syaoran?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not allowed to be in my own building?"

"No, no, you hardly ever bring the models here yourself. So she must be someone special!"

Both females looked at him with anticipation.

'What would he say? Does he consider us as more than just friends?'

"Eriol had to take care of Daidouji in the office. She got drunk. So Sakura here is gonna replace her for today. Work your magic and doll her up. "

He noticed the flash of disappointment that marred her features and looked away quickly. Miyako watched the silent exchange between the two teens in front of her. They refused to look at one another. She smiled an all-knowing smile before leading Sakura away. As they turned to head to the make-up room, or as everyone referred to as the "Miracle" room, Miyako suddenly had an idea.

"Do you want to watch the shoot?"

Syaoran turned around, tilting his head slightly as if he was in deep thought.

'Do I?' he pondered. 'You know you want it' his conscience told him. Conscience was a nasty little thing.

"Actually, I might still have some work in the office ..."

"Just once, take it as an experience to see how your workers operate in this company"

Miyako knew there was something between them. Sakura was undoubtedly the most beautiful model they had ever brought to her. And when you've been in the make-up business for this many years, your judgment is definitely unquestionable. However, for Miyako's sake, we will not mention her age. After all, a woman never reveals her age.

"…I guess the work can wait."

Syaoran followed behind them, never once taking his eyes off her legs. She had graciously long, thin legs. Sakura was well-toned without an ounce of extra blubber on her.

'I wonder how they'd feel wrapped around my waist …' Syaoran mentally slapped himself. 'Shit. Don't think about that Syaoran. Great, I'm talking to myself…I need a fucking drink.'

Meanwhile Sakura couldn't decide whether to be relieved he was with her or afraid that she'd screw up. She seemed to mess up a lot when he was near her. As expected, Miyako worked her magic. She wasn't famous for nothing you know. It wasn't as if Sakura needed a lot of work. Miyako placed a light layer of liquid spray to even out her complexion and covered any, if there were, blemishes. Since Sakura had emerald green eyes, Miyako used a bit of eyeliner, to make her eyes bold. Followed after were shades of black, giving her eyes a smoldering, smoky look.

Half an hour later, Sakura had been placed in a leaf-green strapless dress. The dress ended just above her knees in small ruffles. Her normally silky straight hair was now a bunch of auburn curls, draped across her shoulders.

Sakura glanced at herself in the full length mirror. She bit her lip slightly, wondering what Syaoran would think.

"Sakura! You'll eat up the lip gloss!" scolded Miyako.

"Sorry"

Miyako thought of the restless Syaoran waiting outside and beamed.

"Let's go to the modeling room, shall we? I wanna see what Syaoran says."

Sakura's blush did not fade unnoticed.

* * *

'Damn it. Where the hell are they? I swear...women take forever.'

Syaoran paced around the modeling room.

'What the hell is happening to me? Why am I so worked up? She's just another girl.'

'Are you blind? She's so cute she's sexy.'

'I need some fucking therapy. Seriously. It's unhealthy to talk to yourself.'

'Yes man, you have issues.'

"God, I need to stop. I've been with Eriol too long…"

Syaoran looked up when he heard the door knob jiggle. Miyako smiled sweetly at him.

"May I present to you…Sakura Kinomoto!"

He sucked in a breath when she walked out. The innocent teen had been transformed into a goddess. Green was his favorite color…but at the moment, Syaoran wanted nothing more than to rip the dress off her. He felt his loins tighten and looked away. Clearing his throat, he quickly announced,

"We should get started."

Syaoran walked rather swiftly into the next room. The photographer was already there.

"Ah! Monsieur Syaoran! I'm glad you could make it!"

He had a heavy French accent.

Syaoran shook his hand politely,

"Uh…you'll be shooting Miss Kinomoto instead. Miss Daidouji seems to have had… a little problem."

"No problem! Zees will be a trés intérresant experience!"

Were all Frenchies this way? Syaoran didn't even want to know. He settled himself comfortably against the corner of the room and watched them work.

Turns out, Sakura was a natural.

"Oh! Tu est trés jolie! Wonderful!"

Syaoran couldn't deny he wanted her. He couldn't rid himself of the thoughts either. And this irritated him.

He wanted to ravish each and every part of her. But he conceded eventually. She was only 16 and she was much too innocent. His mind drifted involuntarily back to the moment they'd spent together in the amusement park. She had shared her deepest feelings with him, and he had wanted nothing more than to hold her. Her presence was comforting. Sighing, he brushed his unruly bangs.

"Vraiment fantastique!"

"Once more, move your arm a leetle bit to zee right!"

The problem was he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to throw up a little. When had he learned compassion for others? Syaoran knew she was out of his reach. He'd break her, and ruin her. He was only 18, rich, and undeniably handsome, he wasn't about to just 'settle' with her. He wanted her well…bluntly put…for sex.

"Finis! Zat was amazing! I'm sure zey will turn out great!"

Syaoran watched the pair heading towards him.

"How was it?" He didn't have to ask to know.

"She's a natural. Where did you find her Syaoran?"

"My own little secret." He flashed a brilliant smile.

Sakura stood flushed. It'd been a completely new experience for her. She hoped they would turn out well.

"Thank you for everything" she spoke politely.

"Non, non. A beautiful lady like you reminds me why I became a photographer!"

She blushed. Syaoran noticed this and he couldn't help but feel a tinge. What was this?

"We're gonna go. Thanks." He flashed his well practiced smile and led her out.

* * *

Tomoyo awoke slowly. Her head was killing her. The room blurred in front of her and she brought a hand to her forehead. Damn. Everything seemed to flash before her and she realized the horror of what she'd missed. Her shoot! Fuck. She shouldn't have drank. It was a momentary impulse she'd had, and because of that, she messed up. Ugh. She sat up slowly, only to notice she'd been in the same room she had been when they'd arrive. What time was it? Maybe she could still make it?

She let her head clear before standing up. And even then the room seemed to spin. Hurriedly she searched for the time. God. She'd slept for nearly two hours now. Tomoyo was disgusted with herself. However, as she heard the tinkling laughter of a female, she immediately knew who it was. Sakura. Accompanied by a masculine laughter, the glass doors chimed opened.

"Tomoyo!"

"You're finally awake, Miss Daidouji"

Tomoyo looked at them both. Sakura couldn't have possibly taken her place could she? Seconds ticked off the grandfather clock and the dread grew.

"How are you feeling now?"

Sakura looked concerned.

"Not so well…"

She wanted to find out. Now.

"I'll overlook the situation this time, Miss Daidouji. You were lucky Sakura replaced you for today."

She knew it. Tomoyo bit her lip, but she wasn't sad. Instead, she seethed in silent fury. Damn you Sakura. This is _my_ big break.

* * *

**AN**: Finally! The end of chapter 4. I had a massive writers block. I considered deleting this story…but let me know what you all think.

Till next time,

Descension

Don't forget to review!

**AN: **Edited May 13, 2006. 10:26 PM. I didn't alter this chapter a lot. But the hiatus is finally over. The sixth chapter will hopefully be thought of and typed up. Thank you for all your support. I love you guys!

Syaoran Li sat impatiently drumming his fingers along the newly polished oak wood desk. 


	5. Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo

**AN:** April 21, 2006. I've finally decided to start on the next chapter. Motivation and inspiration has been difficult to come across but there's a little spark of it at the moment. For all the comments regarding Tomoyo, I'm sorry to say her role in this story involves a lot of bitchery. I apologize to all Tomoyo and Eriol fans because it most likely won't be happening in here. Once again, I'm seriously thankful to all reviewers because you really helped me take another step further into the plotline. I love you all!

On another note, I was re-reading my story when I noticed I had tons of mistakes that I was sure I hadn't made. Sorry about those too.

Oh, by the way, Yukito is…let's say 24.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't owe CCS, Clamp does. Has anyone seen Tsubasa Chronicles yet?

* * *

That night, Tomoyo had interrogated Sakura on the photo shoot. 

"What happened today, Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice was low and quiet. She was beyond pissed but she hadn't shown it.

"Syaoran and Eriol asked me to, since they didn't want to waste their preparations…"

"Well, why didn't you just wake me up?"

"You were drunk Tomoyo… You shouldn't have drunk liquor…"

"Are you saying it's my fault that you took my spot in the shoot?"

Tomoyo glared at the poor girl who withered under her gaze.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sure they'll book another one, o-or you could take my shoot."

Sakura looked down at the carpeted floor feeling unbelievably disappointed in herself. She would have to make this up for Tomoyo after ruining her chance.

Tomoyo decided to take another approach. Tomoyo took a seat next to Sakura before placing her head in her hands.

"How could you do that to me Sakura?" She sniffled a bit releasing a small tear.

Sakura immediately wanted to smack herself for doing something so stupid.

"I'm really sorry Tomoyo! I won't ever do something like this again!"

Tomoyo turned her head away slightly so Sakura wouldn't see her smile.

"Do you promise Sakura? You won't ever betray me like you did today?"

Sakura nodded pitifully before engulfing Tomoyo into a hug.

"Oh Sakura, I love you!"

It worked like a charm, every time. Sakura was just too gullible. Tomoyo felt a tinge of self-conscience for tricking Sakura but hey, in this world, it was the survival of the fittest. And for her, she would always come out on top.

* * *

**The Next Friday**

The week had been just as uneventful as any other normal week. The previous two hadn't counted of course because they had been transformed from club dwellers to modeling for one of the largest companies in all of Japan. Tomoyo had finally begun to forgive Sakura for her grave mistake much to Sakura's relief. Tonight was their usual "Girl's Nite" which had drastically taken a downslide since their big change.

Tomoyo had recently purchased a full length mirror and had put it to good use. Ever so often, she would criticize her physique. Sakura would then tell her that her body was perfect and that she was gorgeous. And by ever so often, it meant after every meal.

They had just eaten dinner and Tomoyo was at the mirror again. Sakura was glancing through a newly purchased magazine. Tomoyo had forbidden Sakura from watching more than three hours of television a week, claiming the cellulite rays would only add blubber and Sakura had already spent the three hours watching 'Spirited Away' that a certain network had graciously shown. It was a great movie.

"Let's go to the gym Sakura."

Sakura looked over Tomoyo who was pinching non-existent belly fat.

"But your body is as perfect as can be Tomoyo! You don't need to work out!"

Honestly, Sakura couldn't imagine having to spend a Friday night sitting in a gym having to compliment her best friend every five minutes telling her what a great job she was doing. Then Sakura proceeded to scold herself for having such mean thoughts.

Tomoyo had taken that as an acceptable answer but nonetheless was determined to head to the gym.

"Well, then we can work on your body. I think you've gained some weight in the last week."

Sakura flushed and bit her lip. She wasn't that out of shape, was she?

"Well? Gym closes at 10 so we better get a move on."

Sakura nodded hesitantly before gathering herself from the sofa and into her room.

As they left the apartment, a shrill ring broke the silence of the empty room. Because there was no one to answer, the answering machine eventually picked up.

"You've reached Tomoyo and Sakura! We're not here at the moment, so leave a message! Arigato!"

A brief chuckle sounded through the machine.

"Hey, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa from _Miracles!_. I have an appointment booked for Sakura tomorrow at 11 to discuss the last photo shoot and her official shoot. Oh yeah, we're also planning a shoot for Tomoyo soon. So, see ya tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura grunted as the weights pushed back against her. She was sweating profusely and in desperate need of a drink. She released the weights letting them fall back with a loud clunk. Sitting up slowly, she dragged her feet all the way to her energy drink. After moments of liquid bliss she glanced at Tomoyo feeling undoubtedly refreshed. Tomoyo was jogging on a treadmill with her newly bought iPod. She hadn't even broken a sweat and was currently singing along to some Barbie song. Sakura watched her best friend of 11 years with the slightest amount of envy and a chock full of admiration. To her, Tomoyo was the essence of perfection. Sakura always felt about two inches tall next to her. 

"Why did you stop Sakura? We came to work out, not to stare at me."

Sakura nodded, embarrassed at her actions before she joined Tomoyo on a treadmill. Sakura sighed; somehow, something had changed between them. She wasn't sure how or what, but she knew her Tomoyo had changed and the feeling sent chills to her very spine.

* * *

When they'd arrived home that night, Tomoyo immediately noticed the red dot flashing on their answering machine. She crashed onto the sofa before pressing a small button. As the message played itself, Tomoyo gritted her teeth at the memories of Sakura taking her spot in her photo shoot. She had absolutely no right doing that. It would definitely take Tomoyo awhile before she forgave Sakura, no matter what she had told her. With a little more force than she'd intended, she pushed the delete button. 

"Message deleted. You have no new messages."

With a rather cynical smile, Tomoyo stood up from her seat and looked out the window. The moon was full and the clouds were out of sight; A good night indeed.

* * *

All was quiet and still in the Kinomoto-Daidouji residence. Tomoyo had been awake hours ago. She had eaten breakfast, taken a shower and picked out her perfect outfit. She decided against make-up, just in case she would snag her photo shoot today. It wasn't like she needed it anyway. Brushing her locks with an air of finality, she glanced at her digital alarm clock that sat innocently on her desk. 12:00 PM. It was about time she woke Sakura up. 

She walked deliberately slowly to Sakura's room and when she was standing next to her, she lightly tapped her.

"Wake up Sakura…"

Sakura didn't shift.

"Sakura…"

Still there was no response.

Tomoyo shoved her a bit harder. Why did she always have to wake this girl up? Sakura mumbled a few incoherent words causing Tomoyo to roll her eyes.

"You're missing your appointment with Syaoran and Eriol."

Sakura finally decided to open her eyes at the words and faced Tomoyo.

"What time is the meeting?" she muttered slowly.

"Uh…11."

Sakura glanced over to her own clock and jumped from her bed. Her feet were caught in her sheets which caused her to topple over bringing her blanket along with her.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier Tomoyo!"

A frantic Sakura was seen scurrying into the vacant bathroom, completely missing the ghost of a smile on Tomoyo's lips.

* * *

When they finally reached the _Miracle!_ Inc headquarters, it was 12:30 and they were beyond late. Sakura prayed they'd forgive her for her tardiness. 

The elevator doors chimed opened and Sakura immediately sprinted past the receptionist.

"Hey! Miss! Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa are meeting with others right now! You can't go in!"

Tomoyo had stepped out after her, taking her steps gracefully. She shook her head at her best friend knowing she would only make a fool out of herself. The secretary was having difficulty running after Sakura in her two-inch heels.

"I'm sorry! I overslept!" Sakura half-screeched, half-yelled as the doors opened before her.

Her jaw dropped to see the room was filled with not only an irritated Syaoran and Eriol, but a room full of what she thought to be rich CEO's of other modeling companies. The secretary had finally caught up and was now behind her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa! She just ran in! I couldn't stop her! Shall I call security?"

The secretary was glaring up at Sakura but Sakura didn't notice for two main reasons. One, the secretary was a good few inches shorter than her. Two, Sakura was flushed from both running and embarrassment.

Tomoyo who found the whole situation amusing cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for Sakura. I couldn't stop her."

"Sakura? Sakura…Kinomoto?"

Sakura took a quick look around the room searching for the source of noise. When she found it, her features noticeably brightened and she gave a small wave.

"Yuki!"

He stood from his seat, striding over to Sakura before engulfing her into a warm hug.

"I haven't seen you since you were fourteen! How are you?"

Momentarily forgetting where she was, Sakura squealed like her usual perky, schoolgirl self.

"I've been great! We so have to catch up Yuki! How's Touya?"

"He's doing well. He misses his kaijuu of course."

"Sakura no kaijuu!"

A small cough broke their conversation and Sakura flushed realizing where she was and what she was doing.

"I see you know my newest model, Sakura."

Syaoran emphasized the model part with a small scowl causing Yukito to flash a smile.

"We're childhood friends. You're lucky Syaoran; I should have snagged her myself."

Syaoran forced a tight smile before Sakura bowed, apologizing again.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, and I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Li. I'll leave now."

Syaoran shook his head gesturing her to sit with them.

"Feel free to sit with us. You already know Mr. Yukito Tsukishiro anyway."

Sakura nodded slightly and took a seat on the new loveseat that was located near the door.

"What about her, Mr. Li?"

In all the commotion, Tomoyo and the secretary had been forgotten about. Everyone's attention was brought to Tomoyo and she beamed proudly.

"Uh…let her in, I guess."

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the back of the room as the others continued their meeting. Tomoyo couldn't help but notice the attention she received from the others. She smiled brightly at the men, slightly flaunting her near-perfect body. Since the distance from the meeting table was nice and lengthy, they couldn't hear what the others were conversing about.

"Wow, Syaoran, Eriol, how'd you find her?" A man in his early-thirties whistled.

Eriol grinned his Cheshire grin and replied,

"God sent her to spill coffee on me."

"Sakura Kinomoto, eh? I got to admit, you've just one-upped on us. You don't see that kind of girl running around the streets often. Lucky bastards."

The group of men nodded in agreement, admiring the auburn headed girl from afar. Yukito, who had a small mysterious smile on his face, spoke up.

"You better treat her good Syaoran, or I'm gonna steal her from right under your noses. I know her brother. Touya is one of my part-time models. I don't get why he won't go professional, something about modeling being too girly."

They shared a nice laugh before Syaoran nodded.

"Before the end of this month, I'm gonna debut her as our company's new top model. Just watch."

The two girls who were sharing the loveseat near the door sat conversing slowly.

"How do you even know Yukito anyway?" Tomoyo had given herself the privilege of calling others by their first name.

**(AN: **I believe in Japan and in many parts of the world, that it's extremely rude to refer to a person by their first name if you don't know them. To call a person by their first name shows some sort of relationship between the two people. In this story, it's done purposely to show how conceited Tomoyo is.

"Oh, I've known him since I was really young. He's Touya's best friend. He used to come over all the time."

Tomoyo bit her lip, she was envious.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him? You could have introduced us after all the times I've been over."

"Sorry Tomoyo. Touya had told me Yuki was going to take over his father's company. I didn't know what it was."

Tomoyo scoffed slightly, and then perked up as an idea came into her head.

"Well, whatever." Her voice was now sugary sweet.

"You mind inviting him to dinner tonight? Then we could all eat together and you can introduce us."

Sakura looked hesitant but relented when Tomoyo pouted.

As the meeting came to a close, the men stood up simultaneously and shook hands with one another. Sakura smiled politely and waved as they took leave. The men smiled back at her telling she would make a great model. Yukito stayed behind, because even though his company rivaled Syaoran's, they were friends. So with the five of them left, Yukito broke the silence.

" Kura, have dinner with us tonight? You guys don't mind right?"

Syaoran and Eriol shook their heads and Tomoyo took this as an invitation.

"_**We**_ would love to go."

Yukito paused to look at the new girl before nodding.

Syaoran gestured Sakura to his desk, taking out her portfolio.

"Your pictures from the last shoot came out yesterday. What do you think of them?"

Before long, the five stood huddled over a mass of pictures. Yukito and Eriol shared a smile of approval and Syaoran had taken interest in one particular picture where Sakura was half kneeling, one arm between her legs that supported her weight. Her lips were parted slightly giving off a seductive vibe. Syaoran decided he liked that picture best. Tomoyo hadn't noticed she was slightly crumpling one of the pictures until she saw her hand, fisted.

'That should have been me.' She thought.

Sakura flushed quickly gathering the pictures in her hand. Some of the poses seemed so provocative, she couldn't believe it. Was that really her? She didn't even remember half of them!

Syaoran glanced at the pile of pictures in Sakura's hand.

"So?"

"Uh…I think they're okay…I guess. Are they?"

Syaoran chuckled. This girl was too modest. Eriol seemed to voice his thoughts.

"Okay! These are gorgeous! Are you sure this is your first time?"

Sakura flushed an odd tomato-red before Yukito cut in.

"Of course Kura's a natural. Nadeshiko was a wonderful model herself, right?"

"Nadeshiko? That name sounds familiar."

"I know that name came up when I was looking at the company's history…"

"Wait…she was the top model of 1995!"

"Everybody loved her, she was amazing."

"She was up on almost every billboard in town!"

"How are you related to her Sakura?"

Sakura paused looking down at the carpet designs and Yukito suddenly felt guilty. The room was filled with momentary silence before Sakura finally looked up. In a quiet voice, she answered.

"Nadeshiko…she was my mother."

" Kura…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said any-" but Sakura interrupted him.

"It's okay Yuki." Her small voice quivered and her eyes were brimmed with tears.

Syaoran unconsciously took a step closer, feeling the sudden urge to hold her in his arms. Sakura gave a shaky laugh, "Um…I really need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a few, kay?" Immediately, she turned and ran through the doors that barely opened quickly enough for her.

There was stunned silence in the room before Tomoyo quipped, "Sakura's such a crybaby huh?"

She grinned pleased at her own banter missing the mild glares that were sent her way.

Syaoran spoke abruptly, "I need to use the bathroom too." and headed after Sakura.

* * *

Sakura didn't know where she was going, nor did she stop when the secretary screeched at her to sign out. Instead she frantically pressed the elevator button hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible. When the elevator didn't arrive as quickly as she'd hoped, she dashed for the stairwell. 

Syaoran, who had run after her moments later, saw no trace of her. Where could she have gone? Hurriedly he looked over to his secretary who looked irked and was typing furiously.

"Where did the girl go?"

She looked up quickly at his panicked voice; she was surprised to say the least. Mr. Li was always calm, cool and collected.

"…Well?" he demanded once more.

She instantly pointed to the stairwell and before she could utter a word, he was out of sight.

Sakura knew Yukito hadn't meant to hurt her; it was true after all. But whenever her parents were mentioned, Sakura always felt overwhelmed with emotion. She tried holding it back, really she did. Maybe she really was just a hopeless crybaby after all. Feeling her strength leave her, Sakura collapsed where she stood, across the door. She glanced up momentarily when the doors swung opened and a breathless Syaoran burst through.

"Sakura!" he half-yelled. He looked down the staircase looking for any trace of Sakura before he noticed…she was right in front of him.

Sakura stood up quickly, wiping her tears away quickly.

"H-hi."

She was trying so hard to look strong and he couldn't help but smile at her weak attempt.

"C'mere Sakura."

When she made no movement, he strode easily to where she was and wrapped his arms around her petite figure. In a matter of seconds, she melted into him. They stood that way, comfortable silence filling the atmosphere.

"Are you okay?"

He felt her nod slightly and couldn't help the tingly feeling that warmed his heart. Disentangling an arm from beneath her soft curls, he cupped her soft, damp cheek before his fingers sensually glided down to her chin. Syaoran then tilted her face upwards so he could get a good look at her tear-stained face. He brushed the last of her tears away delicately before urging her to sit with him at the edge of the staircase.

"You miss your parents, don't you?"

When Sakura didn't respond, Syaoran nodded, already knowing her answer. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder allowing her to hide her face in his chest. He was never good with crying girls. Losing all rational thought, he decided to tell her the only story that sufficed in his mind.

"Look, when I was 7, my sisters had gotten me this puppy for my birthday. They were about 11 then, and they had all chipped in their own pocket money for it-"

Syaoran paused when Sakura shot him a skeptical look, well between skeptical and strange.

"Don't worry – I have a point, I think."

Sakura's tears were beginning to subside and were now reduced to sniffles and hiccups, so he continued his story.

"Anyway, I named the dog Greeny –"

Sakura half giggled and hiccupped.

"…Greeny?"

Syaoran had the decency to look ashamed at his lack of creativity, and then he pouted.

"Hey! I was seven!"

Sakura held in her laughter and willed him to continue.

"I only named him Greeny because my sisters had brought him to a parlor and had him dyed green. Anyway – it was the day of my ninth birthday, or something. My sisters decided to surprise me and brought Greeny along to school. The thing was, on the same day, my teacher was wearing a skirt and unfortunately for her, there was a small hole in the back that she hadn't noticed. Lo and behold, she had on bright, lime-green underwear. So when my sisters finally came and brought Greeny along, I spotted them outside the door and instantly jumped from my seat yelling 'Greeny!' The whole class burst out laughing and it was at that moment the teacher noticed her –"

Syaoran peeked over at Sakura and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Let it all out."

Peals of laughter were emitted from her throat and tears spilled down her cheeks, except this time, they were tears of delight. Syaoran scowled at her, regretting that he had even thought of telling her about the incident.

"And let me guess, the teacher thought you were talking about her undies!"

Syaoran huffed childishly and turned away from her so she wouldn't see that light blush that dusted his cheeks. It had been such an embarrassing moment for him…

When her laughter finally died down, she tapped Syaoran softly so he would face her. Even through his humility, he couldn't help but feel a bit light-hearted when he saw her eyes dancing with mirth and a grin etched across her features.

"T-thank you Syaoran. For everything. Even the story about your teacher's undies."

Syaoran groaned. She wasn't going to let him live this down, was she? His thoughts drifted back to the problem at hand and that brought him back into seriousness.

"Sakura, I know your parents had a tragic death and that you miss them – a lot, but you have to stay strong. You know your parents wouldn't want to see you shed tears over them, and that's why they gave you such a beautiful smile. Don't waste it, okay? Be proud of their accomplishments and be happy for them. And don't forget, they'll always be watching you up there."

To make a point, Syaoran pointed upwards and Sakura wrinkled her brows in confusion.

"…On the rooftop?"

"In _Heaven_, you baka!"

This time it was Sakura's turn to flush as she pouted slightly. She was pretty dense at times…

"…Hey! I'm not stupid!"

Syaoran couldn't help but smile down at the girl, her personality was simply so bubbly, it was contagious. Having never found her this appealing, he did what his mind told him to do, he kissed her. He planted his lips firmly on hers, hearing her breath stop completely –. They abruptly broke her apart as the door a few feet away opened noisily.

"Well, well, well. Here we are, worried that Sakura and you might have been kidnapped in the bathroom, and we find you two practically molesting each other!"

Eriol crossed his arms with an amused smile upon his lips, nudging Yukito to join in with his two cents. Yukito, in return, only smiled knowingly. Tomoyo looked calm and unaffected, but if you looked closely, you'd noticed her jaw was tightly clenched. But currently, the attention wasn't on her.

Sakura squeaked covering her face with her hands.

"We weren't molesting each other!" she mumbled quickly.

"Right, just as your lips weren't attached. Man, I need to get that security video from the guards later."

Eriol's voice was laced with mockery as he pointed across to a small camera that had been directly taping them.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing with him Sakura?" 

"We were just talking …"

"Then why did I see you two kissing!"

"I-I don't know! We were just sitting there, talking. T-Then he kissed me!"

Sakura fought the small blush that was fighting its way to her cheeks and subconsciously touched her lips that had been kissed hours earlier.

"Did you already forget our little conversation, Sakura? He's no good for you! He'll only break your heart!"

Sakura bit her lip, unsure of how to respond.

"You don't _want _him do you?" her voice was emotionless, as if daring Sakura to object.

She shook her head furiously and Tomoyo looked almost relieved.

"Okay then, let's get ready for dinner."

* * *

They now sat at a fairly large table for five. Everyone had arrived in a crisp black suit, their ties neatly tucked underneath. Tomoyo had no doubt it was Armani. She herself sported a Vera Wang design, she had coughed up nearly all of Sakura and her own savings, but of course, Sakura didn't have to know. 'Dress to impress' her conscience told her, it would all be worth it when she snagged one of Japan's richest men, preferably Syaoran himself. Sakura sat between Yukito and her, so it left Eriol between two men and her next to Syaoran. She glanced distastefully at Sakura's homemade dress; it was simple and elegant with a few ruffles at the slanted bottom. 

"Nice dress Sakura, where'd you buy it?" said Yukito.

Tomoyo looked over to see that he had actually meant it. Sakura flushed slightly, answering,

"I made it myself, the design just popped up in my head and I decided I had to have it!"

Eriol chuckled, "Oh, so not only is she a model, she's a designer too!"

"Mou! Eriol! That's not funny! If I became a designer … no one would ever buy them!"

The table shared a laugh, except Tomoyo.

'It's time to turn the tables', she thought.

"What do you guys think of my dress? It's a Vera Wang original."

Tomoyo stood up, flashing the dress and beamed when she saw four sets of eyes on her.

They nodded in approval, but Sakura was the only one to comment.

"It's so pretty Tomoyo! When did you get it?"

She gritted her teeth slightly and answered, "Oh you know, over the week."

The conversation continued with Sakura as the center of attention. She was chatting animatedly and telling stories about Touya which Yukito had playfully threatened he was going to tell him. Sakura had proceeded into slapping his arm lightly, calling him a 'party pooper'. Yukito feigned hurt before tickling Sakura relentlessly, one of her greatest weak spots. The charade continued until Syaoran pointed out the whole restaurant was staring at the giggling girl.

"I don't know whether they think you're crazy or beautiful" he teased.

Sakura blushed, sincerely embarrassed before excusing herself to go to 'La Toilette Pour Femme' (Toilet for females) Tomoyo took this as her chance to shine.

"Oh, I'm so glad we could all have dinner together."

Quickly she retold the story of the beginning of her modeling career. The men smiled politely at her, and Tomoyo took this as a sign that her flattery was working. This was until Eriol cut in.

"I remember last week, Tomoyo was suppose to have her first shoot. It was all going well until she asked for alcohol! She got so drunk after the first glass, she fell asleep on us. Thankfully, Sakura took her place and look how well the pictures turned out!"

Yukito chuckled gracefully and Syaoran was on the brink of laughter, his eyes clearly lit with amusement. Tomoyo's hands tightened into a fist, things were not going as she planned. It was also then, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. The waiters arrived, placing dishes in front of them. However, the whole restaurant stopped in their tracks when a loud smack was heard. They all glanced at the source of the noise, Sakura and a man in his late twenties.

"What the hell are you doing!" A very enraged Sakura screeched. She lifted his drink, sloshing it over his head. The man had slapped her butt the second she walked past!

"What the fuck do you think _you're _doing!" The man stood up, drenched, grasping Sakura by her wrist and pulling her to him.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Sakura struggled to no avail as he reached out a hand to grab her breast. Tomoyo spotted a red-faced Syaoran, almost running to them.

A frantic Sakura kicked the man in his balls, but he didn't seem too affected. Instead, the man raised a hand to slap her. But before his palm connected with her cheek, a powerful force had sent him crashing into the table behind him. The next few moments seemed to go by in slow motion, for Syaoran was currently on top of the man, throwing punches mercilessly. The man grunted in pain trying to shield himself. This man would sport very nice bruises by tomorrow. Sakura dashed to his side and placed both arms around one of his, preventing him from further destroying the man on the floor. Tears were leaking fiercely through her dark lashes and one look at her pained face caused him to stop.

"I'll make sure you never work in this town again." He spoke calmly. His voice was promising and deadly at the same time.

Syaoran pulled a sobbing Sakura into his chest, holding her protectively. It was then he noticed that a crowd of reporters had been taping the whole incident. The manager instantly scurried to their side, apologizing profusely. Having lost his appetite long ago, he lifted the hysterical girl in his arms bridal style. He looked over at them and sent them an apologetic smile, and they sent him an understanding one.

"You're lucky I don't kill you now" he growled harshly before storming out of the restaurant.

* * *

The reporters had created a path for them as Syaoran headed straight for the limo. Flashes and clicks were heard, bringing light in the dark streets. Now, since Syaoran and Eriol were only 18, they lived together in their own bachelor penthouse. For tonight, Eriol would just have to find another way to get home. Syaoran eventually got into the limo, never once releasing the girl in his arms. 

"Back to the pent, Wei."

The driver nodded with a small smile before pressing an automated button that separated the front and back of the limo. He would give them their privacy. Syaoran spent the next 20 minutes rubbing comforting circles on the small of her back as she poured her heart out. Today just wasn't her day, was it?

The car abruptly stopped and Syaoran noted he was in his familiar settings again. The glass that sat between Wei and him slowly rolled down.

"We're here Master Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded a quiet thanks before exiting the car. When they were gone, Wei smiled to himself. Having been the family butler, he knew Syaoran and Eriol had never allowed another female outside of their family to visit their penthouse. It was like their sanctuary from the outside world. The girl, being the first, must have been someone special, Wei decided.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol's penthouse was located at the top floor. Sure, Syaoran owned the whole darn building, but he didn't feel he needed all of it. When the elevator had stopped, Syaoran carried Sakura to his door before fishing out his electronic key card. To say their home was beautiful was an understatement. The furniture was at no doubt, thousands of dollars a piece. The rooms were gloriously lit with a dim light that could be adjusted at his will. The living room alone was the size of Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment. But of course, Sakura hadn't noticed any of this. Instead, Sakura hugged her knees on the couch he had seated her on. After a few moments of silence, she looked up at him. 

"C-Can I take a shower? I just feel so…d-dirty." Sakura had been reduced to sniffles for the second time that day.

Syaoran nodded, leading her off the sofa and into his bedroom. He would allow her to shower in his own private bathroom. Once he heard the faucets turn on, he sat on top of his king-sized bed, thinking. Eriol was bound to tease him once he got home, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. The steam from the bathroom drifted into his room, causing his skin to dampen. This girl, Sakura, was very much secluded from the real world. She had an unbelievably innocent aura that made others around her want to protect her, even Syaoran. A small voice broke him out of his trance.

"S-Syaoran?"

He looked over at the bathroom entrance where a towel clad Sakura stood. He gave her the once over noting she had scrubbed so thoroughly, her skin was unnaturally red. She blushed at his gaze, but continued.

"I-I don't have any clothes. Do you think…I could borrow some from you? I promise I'll return it!"

Syaoran's dick took over momentarily,

"But Sakura, you look so much better in a towel!"

She gaped at him, flushed, before throwing a nearby towel at him. Syaoran merely laughed and held up his arms in retreat before searching through his closet. He pulled out the smallest pair of shorts he could find and a t-shirt at random. Handing them to her, Sakura thanked him profusely and walked out minutes later. He laughed when he saw his shirt alone went to her knees. She handed him back the shorts.

"They're too big! You're a fatty Syaoran!"

Syaoran mock-gasped and tackled her onto his bed, tickling her.

"S-Syaoran! S-Stop!"

"Not until you say, 'Syaoran is the hottest guy in Japan'."

"N-Never!"

His hands continuously assaulted her as she attempted to kick him off. In return, he merely got on top of her, holding her down.

"P-Please! S-Stop!"

"Say it" he teased.

"S-Syaoran… is the…h-hottest guy…in J-Japan!"

Satisfied, he let her go and she instantly bolted from his grasp, gasping for air.

"You wanna go self-exploring? I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

She nodded, visibly happier than before, and pranced out into the living room.

She heard the shower start again and hugged herself. Hopefully, nothing like that would ever happen again. The opened the door to the room nearest to Syaoran's and noted it was very…blue. It must have been Eriol's room. Deciding not to invade his privacy, she closed his door before opening another few. She saw there were two guest rooms, richly decorated with red silk. There was a third bathroom as well, which she thought to be for guests since Eriol had his own. When Sakura opened the next door, she saw it was filled with expensive equipment; it was their personal gym. Syaoran wasn't fat, he was well-built! She soon found herself in the living room again and was amazed to see the roof was made of glass. The beautiful star-lit sky was staring back at her and her breath hitched. Syaoran was so lucky to live in a place like this!

Her stomach growled allowing her to realize she had skipped out on dinner. A deep chuckle sounded the room and she saw she was no longer alone. In all his glory stood Syaoran Li, dressed in a loosely-fitted shirt and shorts.

"Hungry?"

Sakura shook her head, hoping he hadn't heard her stomach. But luck wasn't on her side because it churned loudly. She flushed with embarrassment at being caught; realizing she always seemed to make a fool out of herself in his presence. He merely laughed at her. He had a nice laugh Sakura decided.

"Here, I'll make you something to eat."

She followed him to the kitchen and watched him work. His hands worked artistically as he chopped a few vegetables. Before long, delicious scents filled her nostrils.

"Hurry up Syaoran" Sakura whined childishly.

Syaoran looked over at her with a small smile himself before bowing.

"Dinner is served, Mademoiselle."

He set up a table for two, placing a plate in front of her. She glanced up at him with a questionable expression, to which he replied.

"Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo"

She lifted her fork gingerly, placing a small but decent amount on her fork. For a few moments, she chewed thoughtfully and Syaoran looked almost nervous. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"This is so good!"

Syaoran released the breath he didn't know he had been holding as the two ate leisurely. Their dinner was shared between his laughter and her giggles. Before long, Sakura released an unfeminine burp.

"Excuse me! Ah, I'm so full." Sakura patted her fulfilled tummy.

"I take it that dinner was good then?" He teased.

Sakura nodded seriously, "You should become a cook!"

Syaoran wrinkled his nose disdainfully.

"I hate cooking actually. I only do it to protect myself from my sister's charred messes. Only god knows what would happen if I actually ate it."

Sakura laughed admitting Touya was the same.

"Once, he had to rush me to the hospital after I got food poisoning from eating his cookies. He told me the black stuff was chocolate!"

"And therefore, you should be thankful you've had Syaoran Li's wonderful cooking!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue, allowing his ego to swell. Abruptly, Syaoran stood from his seat; his eyes glazed with passion and neared her. He pulled her from her seat, holding her tightly against him. She gulped nervously but felt no fear. In the next instant, his lips crashed against hers in a searing kiss. Everything seemed to fade from her mind as her arms snaked around his neck. When he saw she wasn't pulling away, he took this as a sign and nipped her bottom lip gently. Her lips partly slightly, granting him entrance before his tongue skillfully darted in. Eliciting a small moan from her, they stayed lip locked until neither could hold in their breaths.

They broke apart panting, a flushed Sakura closed her eyes and leaned gently on his chest.

"Stay over tonight?"

Sakura nodded softly before breaking their embrace.

"Thanks for tonight."

He allowed her a small genuine smile that others rarely saw and led her to a guest room.

"Is this okay?"

Sakura nodded. Syaoran kissed her cheek, bidding her a good night and turned to leave. Her small hand shot out into his, pulling him back. He looked at her curiously.

"…I'm afraid of the dark…" she whispered.

Understanding, he led her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

A very harassed Eriol entered the penthouse near midnight. He had had been his gentlemanly self and sent that Daidouji-girl home. What he didn't expect however, was when she very nearly tackled him in a taxi and kissed him. He pushed her off in an instant and demanded the taxi to stop. 

"Send her home" he had growled at the driver.

Eriol proceeded to wait another half hour before another taxi arrived. He was tired and sore from the day's events. All he wanted to do at the moment was to crash onto his bed and sleep. But what had happened to Syaoran and Sakura after the incident? He took his chance and headed slowly towards Syaoran's room. Would Syaoran be there? If he was, Eriol would first batter him about what he did with Sakura and then complain about how he was stuck with Miss-Flirts-Too-Much the whole night. He opened the door slowly, not knowing what to expect. His jaw might have hit the ground, who knows, because in the king-sized bed was not only a content Syaoran, but an adorable Sakura in his arms as well. Eriol then smiled a knowing smile and left the pair in their slumber.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**AN:** End of chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I started this on April 21st and it's finally finished! It's April 23rd right now, 3:57 PM, EST. Sorry to say however, I'm considering putting this story on a hiatus. I'm not really sure if anyone is actually reading my story, and the lack of reviews is causing a huge writer's block. But anyway, thanks to all the people who have actually taken their time to read and review this story. Whether I write and post the next chapter or not will depend on the response of this chapter.

Until next time,

Descension.


	6. Tomoyo in Action

**AN:** I'm baaaack! Long time no see! I've finally updated Miracles! Sorry it's taken so long. As many of you know, there have been issues with Sinful Temptations. I still haven't decided what to do with the story yet. Hopefully, you guys will be patient with me and wait it out. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also, I would like to apologize in advanced for all the grammatical errors in this chapter. I'm sure there are tons of them.

**Disclaimer:** I write for the sole purpose of entertainment and reviews. CCS is owned by CLAMP. And also, Samsung phones are owned by whoever owns the Samsung Company.

* * *

There was no shrill ringing, there was nobody shoving her awake. But the question was; why wasn't there? It was weird because waking Sakura up had always been Tomoyo's job. So then, where was she? Sakura groggily opened her eyes, her vision blurry for a few seconds. A soft smile graced her features upon seeing the handsome man before her. His arms were securely wrapped around her waist, their legs intertwined. There was something about their intimate position that made Sakura flush every time she thought about it; yet it seemed so right. She knew better than to sleep around with a guy she could never have, but a girl can dream, can't she?

Sakura's heart sped up a bit when she thought about Tomoyo. What would Tomoyo think? Her best friend had constantly warned her about the playboy for the past few weeks. Would she be angry that Sakura hadn't listened? It was like Syaoran was a babe magnet; she couldn't stay away from him. A numbing pain suddenly pulsed through her head; oh crap, Sakura shouldn't think right after she wakes up. Instead, she chose to enjoy her moment; knowing it was unlikely to happen again.

Sakura stared at him, her hands aching to touch his beautifully defined features. It was like a dream and she wanted it to last as long as possible. Imagine her astonishment when an amber eye shot open, looking down at her. His lips curled wistfully, holding her impossibly closer. His voice was soft; a mere whisper.

"It's still early. Get some sleep."

Sakura merely looked away, embarrassed at being caught. She snuggled deeper against his chest, wrapping her own arms around his rock-hard torso. For once, Sakura decided, she would indulge herself into the forbidden.

* * *

She didn't know how much time had gone by, because when Sakura finally woke up, she found the bed was empty. Sighing, she wondered if it all had been a dream after all. She stroked a hand across the soft silk sheets, missing the warmth she'd felt hours earlier. Did he leave her?

A delicious aroma prodded her nose and Sakura's stomach suddenly rumbled. Her mouth watered at the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. She was starving! But where was the smell coming from? Sakura mustered her strength to sit up in bed. Do you know how hard it is to move when you're hungry? But to her luck, the door opened with a soft click and she was surprised to find Syaoran, in all his glory, standing before her. In his hands were two plates of a presumably gourmet breakfast.

"Feel like having breakfast in bed?" He grinned at her, looking perfect as usual. Was it possible to wake up each morning looking like _that?_ Sakura nodded eagerly as he made his way to her, handing her a plate.

"Morning Syaoran!"

"Sleeping beauty has finally awoken, huh?" He was teasing her!

"You could have woken me up too, you know!" Sakura retorted.

"But you looked so cute; I didn't have the heart the wake you!" Sakura blushed fiercely, only to find his grin widening.

She swatted him playfully, "Stop playing with me Syao!"

He raised an eyebrow at her newfound nickname for him. "Syao?"

"It just popped up! Do you mind?" Sakura studied his face; fully expecting him to laugh at her.

Instead he shook his head, "You're lucky you're beautiful."

Not knowing what to say, Sakura glanced down at her food. It really tasted as good as it looked. There were a few minutes of silence, both sneaking glances occasionally. The silence was interrupted when her utensils hit her plate with a small clank. Syaoran looked at her, then her plate.

"You don't like the food?"

Immediately she shook her head. "No, no! It's great!"

"Then why aren't you eating?" Her plate was still half full. The bread and eggs gone; but her bacon remained untouched. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"…Tomoyo told me I should eat less fattening foods. She says I've gained weight and it won't be good for my career."

A small frown found its way to his face and for a moment Sakura was worried she'd offended him. It seemed he was in deep thought. It was a few minutes later when he finally spoke.

"What Tomoyo doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

A grin slowly found its way to her face and Syaoran found it contagious. Before they knew it, both had completely cleared their plates.

"Yum Syao! You're such an amazing cook! You should cook for me every day!"

"I try my best." He stood abruptly, taking the empty plate from her hands. Leaning towards her, Syaoran planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Then he was out the door. For the next few moments, Sakura was left sitting in bed, wondering what the tingly feeling in her heart was.

* * *

Quick footsteps pounded across the living room floor. Currently, Tomoyo was stalking around the room, furious at the previous day's happenings. Where the hell was Sakura? She hadn't seen the girl since she left with _her _Syaoran last night. Yes, Syaoran would be hers; he just didn't know it yet. And, secondly, how did Hiiragizawa have the nerve to reject her? She had even kissed him, goddammit, and he had so rudely shoved her off. Tomoyo reminded herself that Eriol was a mere pawn in her plans. She knew what she wanted; she wanted the treasure. She wanted Li Syaoran.

Tomoyo decided she would destroy anyone in her path; friend or foe. And as of now, she felt Sakura had gotten just a bit too close with her man. You know that saying? 'Keep your friends close; but your enemies closer.' Yeah well, Tomoyo would have her close indeed. But first, she'd have to get in contact.

Frustrated, she picked up the newest Samsung model she had acquired the day before and dialed the numbers harshly. There was only one ring before the answering message came up.

"Hey! You've reached Sakura! I'm not here right now; so just leave your name and I'll call you back ASAP!"

Ugh, where was that girl when you needed her? Sakura had always been the tag-along, following her like a loyal puppy. But where was she when Tomoyo needed her most? Tomoyo seethed; maybe she'd been _too_ nice to the girl. Maybe she'd been too lenient in showing her the ropes. She needed to change things around here, she decided. And she would.

* * *

"Syaoran!" The door burst open abruptly, Eriol the devil stood in the doorframe panting heavily.

Imagine his shock when he found his best buddy, kissing the petite figure beneath him senselessly. The shock disappeared a moment later when a very Syaoran-like smirk graced his face.

"Oh, getting it on with Sakura huh? Syaoran, you tiger!" He was teasing them.

It was half a second later when a red-faced Sakura dashed out from underneath him and stood shamefully beside him. Eriol couldn't help but chuckle at her guilt-written expression. Honestly! It was as if Sakura had committed a crime or something. Syaoran sighed irritably at being interrupted and glared at his friend.

"What do you want, Eriol?"

"Relax, relax. I just wanted to remind you about tonight's Representative Gala."

"So?" Syaoran snapped. He really hated being interrupted in the middle of something good or in this case, someone.

"So? You need a female companion with you, remember?"

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Sakura?"

Sakura, who'd been staring at the floor, suddenly brought her gaze to the two men in front of her.

"Will you come with me to the ball tonight?"

She seemed hesitant. "But Tomoyo–."

Syaoran interjected.

"Eriol will have her as his companion, right Eriol?"

Both hadn't noticed when Eriol stiffened and nodded; a small tick in his jaw. God, he'd have to put up with that flirt again. But when his mind drifting to the previous scene he had just witnessed, he decided that it would be worth it after all.

"Sure. I'd be delighted. I'll call her up."

Sakura released a thankful sigh and smiled brightly up at Eriol. In return, he flashed a dazzling smile himself. Syaoran, who'd noticed the exchange, glared at his friend.

"You can go now Eriol. We were doing something, you know?"

Eriol held up his hands in surrender, winking at the cherry-red Sakura. Then he darted out of the room before Syaoran decided to throw something at him.

"Sakura?" Syaoran spoke after the room was clear of the intruder.

She glanced at him, shyly. He held back a laugh; clearly amused by the innocence that radiated from the girl. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. With his free hand, he tilted her chin downwards, drugging her with another tantalizing kiss.

* * *

The shrill ringing of her phone echoed throughout the apartment. Immediately Tomoyo dashed to the source, carefully adjusting her voice as to hoping she didn't sound too excited.

"Hello?" She spoke, calm, cool and collected.

Eriol grimaced at the voice on the other line. He wondered how he had ever found her the least bit attractive. '_I was drunk'_ he chanted to himself. Yes, that must have been why.

"Eh, Daidouji, this is uh, Hiiragizawa. Syaoran has invited Sakura to tonight's gala, so, would you like to accompany me?" Eriol desperately hoped Tomoyo would reject; but she didn't. Instead, she sounded excited.

"Really? I can't wait Eriol. Pick me up at 8?"

"Uh, sure."

Tomoyo giggled, and opened her mouth to speak; but Eriol had already hung up. Oh well.

'I'll get my revenge tonight. Yes, I will.'

* * *

Sakura giggled at the playful banter amongst her and Syaoran. Many envious glances were cast their way, but neither seemed to notice.

"I'm telling you Sakura, that dress looks amazing on you!"

"…Polka dots _and _stripes, Syao? I thought you were into the_ fashion_ industry!"

Syaoran brought a hand over his chest, acting mortally wounded.

"Sakura! My taste is wonderful, just to let you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Prove it!"

"Well I found you, didn't I?"

Sakura flushed, looking away. She melted into a puddle every time he spoke that way. Her heart fluttered, almost painfully. Was it a sin for someone to be so sweet?

"Syaoran! Stop making fun of me!"

He grinned, "I'm completely serious, baby."

Sakura slapped him playfully, only to have him sneak his arms around her waist. He pulled her against him and she slipped her arms around his neck. Anyone would have thought they were a couple, madly in love. The only thing was; they weren't.

They stayed in the comfort of one another until Sakura suddenly gasped. Syaoran pulled back, glancing at the girl whose eyes lit with excitement. He followed her gaze, stopping at a nearby store featuring dresses made for special occasions. Right on display showed a powder pink dress; both stunning and elegant. Without knowing it, Sakura had taken hold of Syaoran's hand, dragging him off

"That's the one, Syao, I know it!"

Syaoran trailed behind her with half a mind to just turn back and leave. Women were crazy when it came to shopping. They'd try on dozens of shirts and they wouldn't even buy half of them! And what did the men do during the time period it took for women to try on clothes? They'd sit there and wait, telling the women how beautiful she looked in each article of clothing. Then she'd deny it, secretly knowing it was true and proceed in starting an argument. Ugh. It'd been the same with each and every girlfriend Syaoran had ever gone shopping with. It was surprising Syaoran hadn't developed Shop-o-phobia. But then again, Sakura wasn't his girlfriend.

Somehow Sakura sensed his hesitance. She turned to him, tilting her head slightly, trying to decipher what he was thinking. Slowly, she released his hand. Her smile faltered slightly, her voice soft and quiet.

"I'm sorry Syaoran; you don't have to come if you really don't want to. I shouldn't have dragged –." The look on her face was more than enough to convince him.

He renewed the hold on her soft hand and tugged her gently into the shop. Sakura looked up at him, beaming, and squeezed his hand lightly for reassurance.

"Velcome to zee shop! Comment allez-vous? May I help you?"

Hmm, it seemed the lady had a strong French accent.

"Oui, la robe rose, s'il vous plaît." Sakura gaped wide-eye at Syaoran. He knew French? Syaoran merely turned her way and gave her a small wink.

"Of course! Of course! One moment!"

Within seconds, an overeager sales-lady was pushing Sakura towards the dressing rooms. Syaoran sighed, wondering what he'd gotten himself into, and sat himself on a loveseat nearby. The sales-lady returned by his side, murmuring.

"Ton amie est trés jolie, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est magnifique." The two shared a secretive smile before a small voice called out.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran swore his heart stopped when she revealed herself from behind the curtains. Yes, as corny as it sounded, it was true. As cliché as it seemed, Sakura really looked that amazing. The soft pink color clung to her figure like a second skin, accentuating her every curve perfectly. It stopped at her knees in waves, a low back topped with a halter neckline. Her hands were fidgeting behind her back, waiting for their scrutiny. Sakura looked up at Syaoran but there was no response. She looked at the sales-lady, but still there was nothing. Was it really that bad?

Sakura turned to change, a bit disappointed, but a shaky voice stopped her.

"…S-Sakura…" Wow, The Syaoran Li at a loss for words. What a Kodak moment. Since his speech was currently failing him, he took a step towards her, then another. The next thing he knew, he found his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. His lips descended on hers hungrily, ravishing her. She gasped in astonishment, but he only took this as an invitation. He nibbled her lower lip teasingly before his tongue darted into her mouth, mingling with her own. And once that happened, passion engulfed them. They didn't see the sales-lady wide-eyed. Nor did they see her pull the curtains of her shop shut. And most definitely, they missed the knowing smile that curled her lips. All they saw were each other.

When they finally broke apart minutes later, panting for breath, Syaoran leaned toward her left ear. Merely centimeters away, he whispered, "You look fucking gorgeous."

Oh wow, guess Sakura was getting the dress after all, huh?

* * *

Tomoyo glanced at the mirror, unsatisfied. She applied more hairspray onto the baby hairs that didn't want to stay down. To her irritation, they stood up again, defying her wishes. She groaned, sputtering obscenities before deeming it hopeless. Forget it, no one would notice anyway. They'd be too entranced with her face.

Adjusting her strapless dress once more, she beamed. She had always been a tad more voluptuous than Sakura. Tomoyo took pride in her body. It was perfect. She had long tan legs, a flat belly and perfectly round breasts. What kind of guy wouldn't want her?

Leaning toward the mirror, Tomoyo applied one last coat of mascara, pouting her fully glossed lips. She was set. Tonight Tomoyo would bring her plans into action. Tonight she would get the attention she so rightfully deserved. And maybe, just maybe, she would even destroy Sakura. Tomoyo smirked deviously, when had she become so _evil_?

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door bell rang impatiently.

"Coming Eriol!" Snatching her wristlet, she strode to the door. Yes, tonight would be fun.

* * *

"Are you ready Sakura?" The soothing voice called out to her.

Sakura nodded meekly; truthfully she was nervous as hell. She had never been asked to a gathering as large as this. And to think, she was accompanying the owner of _Miracles!_ Would she mess up? Would she embarrass herself? Or even worse; him?

He seemed to notice her internal struggle. So he planted a soft kiss on her cheek, murmuring that everything would be alright. Sakura took a deep breath; a small smile splayed onto her face. She was going to trust him. Sakura nodded with newfound bravery, earning her a reassuring squeeze on her hand.

"Let's go." The car door opened before them, and instantly the crowd hushed awaiting his next move. Syaoran exited first, followed by Sakura. He offered her his arm to which she gratefully took. Within the next second, a million camera flashes erupted from every angle. Sakura was momentarily blinded with white light, stumbling in her footsteps. She would have fallen flat on her face, except Syaoran was there. He caught her by the waist, molding her against him. The crowd before them swooned and Sakura swore some of them even fainted.

Reporters are like bugs. Because it didn't take long before they swarmed over, surrounding them. Then they attacked, firing endless questions at them.

"Who is she?"

"What is she to you?"

"What are your future plans?"

It was only when a throng of security guards waved the people off that Syaoran flashed the crowd a grin.

"Your questions will all be answered later tonight, inside."

And then the beautiful crystal doors before them opened with welcoming arms. Sakura had never,_ ever_ seen anything remotely as close to this. It was like a new world, a utopia. Directly in the center of the room was a built in waterfall, water rushing down at incredible speeds. At either side were long, graceful staircases made of beautiful white marble. Was it possible to have something this beautiful?

"Syaoran! Sakura! Over here!" The couple glanced over at the source of noise; it was none other than Eriol himself. Syaoran, having known Eriol since childhood, immediately knew something was up. After all, Eriol never had that look of annoyance on his face. He was always a cheerful, smirk-y type of fellow. Syaoran glanced at the purple blob hanging off his arm, oh it was Daidouji. There was something about that girl Syaoran just didn't trust. But yet, he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Eriol was walking rather quickly towards them, dragging Tomoyo along. She was the first to speak amongst the four.

"Syaoran! You look hot in that suit!"

He flashed her a tight smile and she beamed positively at him.

_Yes, I think he likes me._

Uh-uh, you keep thinking that Tomoyo darling. Sakura on the other hand bowed respectfully toward them.

"Hi Eriol-san, Tomoyo!"

"Just call me Eriol. I've seen way too much to be considered a stranger anyway." An inside joke between close friends. He stuck his tongue out at her, only to have her flush a scarlet red. Embarrassed, Sakura ducked behind Syaoran's shoulder, hiding her face. The four shared a laugh, especially since clueless Tomoyo hated being left out.

"Mou, Eriol, stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm teasing you!"

"What's the difference?"

"Teasing you is fun!"

Both Syaoran and Tomoyo looked rather grouchy, but for different reasons. Syaoran didn't like how friendly the two were, was it possible Eriol liked Sakura, or the other way around? And well, Tomoyo was just being Tomoyo. But it wouldn't matter if Eriol had taken a liking to Sakura; it only gave her a greater chance with Syaoran.

The small conversation continued, but it didn't take long before others sought out Syaoran. Well duh, he was _the_ Li Syaoran. Everyone wanted a piece of him.

"Hey, Syaoran, Eriol, how are you guys doing?" A man in his early-thirties stood proudly, approaching with his newest mistress. The man glanced around at the four, greeting them with a hearty handshake. But the moment he laid eyes on Sakura, he did nothing to conceal his lust. Sakura shivered under his gaze, unconsciously holding onto Syaoran's arm tighter.

"Fine. Perfectly fine, Mr. Sugishita." Syaoran ground out. He really didn't like the way the guy was looking at his girl. Okay, so she wasn't technically his girlfriend. But man, the way his blood boiled when he saw another man look at her, that was close enough right?

"So who is this lovely young lady?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, Sir." She spoke as politely as she could. This man was really beginning to creep her out. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes!

"Call me Arnold, Arnold Sugishita." He held out a hand to shake, and Sakura being Sakura, polite, slowly held hers out too. She didn't seem to notice the way Syaoran stiffened, especially when the man before her pressed a not-so-delicate kiss to her palm.

"We have to go. We'll see you around. Enjoy." Eriol was the only person to notice the sudden change in Syaoran's voice. His words were clipped, angry. But this only brought a smile to Eriol's face. So Sakura was affecting Syaoran more than he had originally thought.

* * *

It was about three Vodkas later when Syaoran and Eriol found themselves separated with the girls. They had only been at the party for approximately an hour. Dozens of company executives, CEOs, and heirs had approached them, attempting to worm their way into their good graces. Some of the women had even boldly tried to snag the unofficial playboy of the year. But then again, none of this was surprising. It happened at every function the two attended. Why could they say? They really were irresistible. The real question was, however, what were Sakura and Tomoyo doing?

"Sakura, where were you yesterday?" Tomoyo's voice was laced with an extra scoop of sugar. But of course, Sakura didn't notice.

"I was with Syaoran…" Sakura turned away, shamefully, expecting Tomoyo to lash out of her at any moment. But she didn't, to Sakura's mild surprise.

"And where did you go?" She continued with the same tone of voice.

"We went to his place." It sounded much differently than she'd wanted it to.

Though Tomoyo was beyond frustrated on the inside, she took a deep breath and held it in. What the hell did she do with Syaoran at his home? That little slut.

"And what did you do?"

"He made us dinner…"

"And…?" Tomoyo was chiding her to continue. She'd find out every little thing Sakura had done with her future man, and then she'd pay. After all, Syaoran was hers. Sakura didn't have any right touching him.

"…And we slept together." Sakura flushed full-on, especially upon remembering what they'd done on it earlier in the day.

"You slept with him!" Tomoyo nearly screeched. A few heads turned; gazing appreciatively at Sakura. They quickly turned away however, when their female companions looked ready to kill.

"No, no!" Sakura said quickly, "Just in the same bed. We didn't do anything, I swear!"

If it was one thing, Sakura was a horrible liar. It was totally obvious when she was trying to hide something. So, therefore, Tomoyo sighed in relief. They still hadn't done anything; this meant Tomoyo still had her chance.

"Are you dating then?"

Sakura bit her lip, wondering the same. All the little kisses they had shared; they must have meant something. Or did he do the same with every girl? It was then the horrible truth came crashing down upon her. He was Li Syaoran. He was out of her league. There was no way a simpleton like her could ever have a guy like him. He was just too perfect.

Rather hesitantly, and a bit disappointedly, Sakura shook her head.

"No Tomoyo."

Tomoyo opened her mouth to respond, but something caught her eye, or rather; someone. Distractedly, she excused herself to the bathroom. _Time to put the plan in action._

* * *

"Stop staring at her Syaoran."

"I'm not."

Eriol chuckled, how did he manage to make it sound so taunting?

"It's so obvious."

Syaoran glared, but it had no effect. Yup, cheery Eriol was back.

"Just because I happen to be looking at that side of the room, doesn't mean I'm staring."

"Is that why you turn to her direction every time she moves?"

"Don't you see all those bastards staring at her? Like some kind of sex toy?"

He chuckled again, his laughter grated on Syaoran's last nerves.

"Are you jealous Syaoran?"

"Hell no. Why would I be?"

"…Because you have the hots for Sakura?"

"Sure, just as much as you love being around Tomoyo. Don't think I missed that."

"Ouch, cheap blow."

"But it worked."

"It worked indeed."

There was a few seconds of silence. Syaoran turned to find Daidouji had left Sakura's side. She was all alone now, looking lost and confused. Damn, now Sakura was an open prey to all the sexual predators lurking around the room. Rich conceited horny old men and a beautiful young, inexperienced teen. Was it me or did I smell trouble? And while Syaoran was _watching_ Sakura, because men don't _stare_, thank you very much, Eriol had taken the liberty of finding a comeback.

"Why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"I mean, she's only two years younger. She's beautiful, no doubt. She's innocent, gorgeous, and oh, did I mention good-looking?"

"Yeah, you did." Syaoran was scowling, why did Eriol insist on talking about this?

"…It'd also be good for the company. I mean, think about it. If she was your girlfriend, her fame would be instantaneous!"

Suddenly Syaoran turned to Eriol.

* * *

"…Are you serious?"

"Very. Why do you think he hasn't called?"

"That little bitch."

"I agree."

"Little girl thinks she can compete?"

"Apparently so"

"She needs to be taught her place."

"I know just what to do."

It was moments later before two women emerged from the bedroom. One looked anything but happy. She was livid, her hair flaring wildly behind her. _Where is that slut?_ And the other one? The other smoothed out her dress, a look of contentment marring her features. Lights, camera and action!

* * *

A loud, piercing squeal echoed across the room. Many groaned covering their ears. What could be worse than the sound of a microphone gone awry?

"Sorry, sorry." The MC apologized quickly. "Before this function comes to an end, I would like to make an announcement."

People from all corners of the room immediately headed towards the center stage. Some darted forward to get the best spot. The reporters that had finally been allowed into the building were snapping pictures wildly. Left and right were the A-Listers of Tokyo. It was a perfect opportunity for the latest news and gossip. When a nice crowd had formed, the MC began to speak once more.

"Firstly, I would like to thank everyone for attending tonight's Representative Gala. I hope you guys have taken the time to socialize with each other, because that was the whole purpose you know?"

A few chuckled at the dry comment.

"Next, I want to thank Mr. and Mrs. Takashi for sponsoring tonight's gathering. We couldn't have done it without them; so please give them a round of applause!"

The whistles and cheers were almost deafening. Hundreds of hands clapped in unison. The spotlight landed on the couple who shared a proud smile. It was minutes later before the noise died down and the MC continued.

"And last but not least, the moment you've all been waiting for, tonight's guest of honor, Li Syaoran! Please give him a warm welcome!"

A smiling Syaoran approached the stage. A smile he had practiced too often. Many reached out to touch him, swooning. Cameras were following him, taping his every move and many were snapping pictures. It wasn't any different each time; Syaoran had grown used to it long ago.

He stood before the crowd, awaiting his little speech. Wincing as the microphone released another squeal, the crowd laughed merrily. He cleared his throat, took a short breath, and began.

"Tonight has been a long night, as I'm sure we'll all agree. So I better make this quick; because I bet you're all dying to leave." Syaoran flashed the crowd a grin, and they smiled back at him.

"But there is something I would like to mention in particular. If you've been paying attention to the newspapers lately, I'm sure you've seen the beauty that has been featured on the cover more than once." The crowd chorused a 'yes', murmur spreading like wildfire. What was Syaoran up to?

"I won't deny the rumors; because you know what? They're true." They gasped, loud audible gasps. Syaoran had to raise his voice to be heard.

"Lately I've been spending time with this beauty; and I can't say there isn't any mutual attraction between us. She's different from a lot of the others I've been with; and I don't know, I feel she's something special." The non-envious women had their hands clasped together, a twinkle in their eyes. Ah, how sweet young love was.

"So tonight, I wanted to make it public. Sakura Kinomoto, will you be my –?" But before Syaoran could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud screech.

"Lay off my man, you slut!" It was the unmistakable sound of a palm connecting with a cheek that suddenly every person was looking at the source of noise.

And guess who the center of attention was? None other than Erika Ito. A shocked Sakura held up one hand to her cheek; soothing the stinging pain. But Erika wasn't done yet, not at all.

"I don't know what the hell you've done with Syaoran, but you need to back off! Don't you understand, girl, you're not good enough for him!"

The crisp words cut through Sakura like a dull sword. _You're not good enough for him. _Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but there were no words. Tears brimmed her eyes, but why was she crying? Was it because the pain was too much? Was it because she couldn't defend herself? Or was it because what Erika said was true?

"He's mine, bitch. So just–."

Sakura didn't stay to listen to what Erika was saying. She was confused. She didn't know what to do. So she ran; away from everything and everyone.

* * *

**AN: **June 1, 2006. 6:29 PM. That's the end of chapter 6. It may not have been up to par; but I hope you guys have enjoyed it just as much. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, because honestly, I don't know myself.

I would like to thank everyone for their support with Sinful Temptations. I'm grateful for all the encouraging reviews I received. I've still got some investigating going on, but keep your faith!

Until next time,

Descension.


	7. Syaoran, I'm Sorry

Fuck. Sakura was gone. He had only begun to comprehend that fact. Shocked faces stared back at him, hitting him like an anvil. His heartbeat quickened and he swallowed hard. His feet seemed to have been rooted to the stage floor. Erika, with a proud smile etched across her features, was making her way towards him. But in the mere second it took gossip to spread like wildfire, he regained his senses. He dashed towards the exit Sakura had just run through moments ago, brushing past Erika along the way. Syaoran never looked back to see her face contort with anger, nor did he see the wide smirk across Tomoyo's face as he ran past her. His surroundings became a blur of colors as his mind concentrated on searching for one figure. But it wasn't one figure he found.

A block in the distance, he spotted the shimmer of the pearly pink dress he had so generously purchased for her just hours before. The paparazzi were swarming in her direction, hoping to snap a crisp, clear photo of the crying girl. Normally, Syaoran would have avoided them. His pictures always made front page, but today there was something more important he had to tend to. So without a sliver of hesitance, he ran for her.

It took him but a mere minute to catch up, but an extra two as he waded through the reporters fiercely. He shook his head, ignoring the stars that were sprouting from the flashes of endless snapshots. When he finally reached her, it seemed as if the world had stopped for them.

"Sakura!" He reached out, wanting to fully embrace her shaking figure. But she stepped back, glancing at him with sorrow filled eyes. Tears were spilling onto her porcelain skin and Syaoran had never wanted so much to wipe them and rid her of her pain. His heart was thudding painfully, a feeling very much foreign to him.

"…Sakura" He took a step towards her but she took another one back.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was barely audible, but he could hear her perfectly. And so could the dozens of paparazzi who were standing too still, wanting to catch every nanosecond of the possible career-high article they would produce.

Syaoran's mouth went dry. There were too many thoughts rushing through him. He wanted to comfort her, to kiss her and to murder the crowd of people around them who were attracting way too much attention. "It's okay, everything's okay. Let's just –."

But her sharp voice cut him off.

"No. It's not okay. Don't you understand?" Her voice was rising with every word. "I'm not good enou-."

"Shut up Sakura! That's bullshit! Don't listen to what Erika –."

"NO! Syaoran!" Her tears were freshly spilling once more, her voice choked pitifully but she forced herself to continue. "She was right. Erika was right. I'm a nobody. I'm not -."

But before she could continue, Syaoran had grabbed her out of anger, pulling her against him. He vaguely heard the shutter and clicks of cameras, but that was the last thing he was worrying about. With all rational thought fleeing, he encircled his arm around her waist, catching her lips with a drugging kiss. She pushed against him, desperately wanting to escape his touch before his passion consumed her. But his lips were doing a wonderful little something. And so her arms weakened, falling into the trap he had set on her more than once. Sakura attempted to free herself once more, but to no avail. His grip was too powerful. She finally allowed herself to succumb to his strong arms, supporting her light weight. She acknowledged the soft nibbling sensation on her lower lip and parted her lips, not denying him of his sweet pleasure. And she too, was lost in the moment.

When time seemed to have gotten out of its standstill, they broke apart, panting slightly at their lack of breath. He released her and she felt her legs were made of jell-o. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like the longest time, while Sakura slowly regained feeling in her legs.

"Sakura," he spoke, his voice obviously affected by their previous happenings. His heart was beating erratically. "Let's –."

But she shook her head, almost unnoticeably. Dread filled Syaoran almost instantaneously as he braced himself for her next words.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry." And then she was gone, leaving Syaoran and the many reporters, dumbfounded.

* * *

'Li Syaoran, Rejected?!' read the headlines of Tokyo daily. 

'Yes that's right, **the** Li Syaoran who supposedly was spilling his heart out at yesterday's exclusive Representative's Gala was stunned to find the beautiful women he had fallen for was caught up in a heated argument with the well known model, Erika Ito. After a short catfight between the two, Sakura Kinomoto, age 16, fled the scene. Li Syaoran, the dashing knight in shining armor ran after her. But what's this? During their short confrontation, she had rejected him a cold 'Syaoran, I'm sorry.' leaving the handsome man shocked, stunned and worst of all, alone. Is Syaoran losing his touch? Is he –'

"Eriol, you better stop reading before I throw you out this window."

"…Is he officially off the market? Has our infamous playboy-."

"Eriol, I'm warning you. It's a long fall from here." He stood up; ready to show Eriol just how good of a mood he was in. Eriol held up his hands in defense, dropping the newspaper.

"Okay, okay jeez. But you have to admit, it's kind of funny…" he trailed off when he saw the glare directed at him. "Fine, but on a serious note, have you contacted her yet?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"You know…she must be overwhelmed…" Syaoran scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I know that. She's not picking up her cell, her home phone, she's not answering the door and she's not even answering her e-mails!" he growled, frustrated. He was going to go crazy, or sprout white hair, both of which sounded equally unappealing.

Eriol shrugged. "Why'd you do it anyway? Do you really like her?" he asked curiously.

"She's cute." he said, truthfully he was unsure himself. "Plus, Yelan has been calling more frequently than ever. You know what that means."

"Syaoran! You can't just play around with her to make your mother happy! You've noticed it too, I'm sure. Sakura isn't just like any other girl."

"…It'll be like a lesson then, teaching her how the world works."

"That's cruel Syaoran! You might really hurt her!" Syaoran looked up at the blue-haired boy suspiciously.

"Do you, by any chance, have feelings for her?"

"Maybe so! In case you suddenly went blind, that girl is gorgeous!" A little monster by the name of Jealousy roared in him.

"…Anyway, call Tomoyo or something. She'd know where Sakura is." Eriol's eyes widened, nearly cringing in distaste.

"No way. There's no way I'm putting up with her again. You call her."

"Eriol! It's your job to do what I say, so hurry up and call her!"

Eriol grumbled lowly, finally relenting. "Fine, I'll call her. But you have to call Erika to clear things up."

As if on cue, the shrill ringing of his cell blasted throughout the room.

"Li Syaoran speaking."

"Well, well son. Imagine my surprise when the mailman drops by with the newspaper and I see your face plastered all over it. Another scandal? It's your third one this month."

"Mom, don't worry about it. It'll pull over, it always does."

"Who is she?" his mother's sharp voice came from the other side.

"Sakura Kinomoto, but it doesn't matter because –"

"Kinomoto?" she said in a strange, nostalgic tone. "Is she the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

"I don't know, mother, maybe." He looked at Eriol who was staring at him nervously. "Eriol, who's Sakura's father?"

'Fujitaka Kinomoto' he mouthed a minute later.

"Well?" his mother asked.

"Yes, she's the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"Oh my, what a beautiful girl his daughter has become." Then with an undeniable cold voice, she spoke, "Syaoran, if you hurt this girl, you know what happens…"

"Alright damnit, I told you I'd take care of it!"

"See to it that you do. Have a good day." She hung up on him abruptly, to which he slammed forcefully on his table. Somehow his mother loved pushing his buttons.

"What happened?" Eriol asked meekly, clearly expecting the worst.

"Apparently, Mother knows Sakura's father. Meaning this situation has just become more difficult."

"Right." He nodded. "So you call Erika _and _Tomoyo and…I'll go look for Sakura."

Then before Syaoran could throw his coffee at him, Eriol darted out of the room laughing. He really, really hadn't wanted to call her.

* * *

"Sakura…" Tomoyo chided gently. "How are you feeling?" 

Sakura who hadn't left her bed since she arrived home in tears had pulled the covers up over her head.

"Sakura…" she tried again. When she heard no response, she inwardly smirked. Her plans had gone better than planned last night. Well, she hadn't actually planned for Erika to actually slap her, but rather it was more of a bonus. She vaguely wondered what Syaoran was up to now. How would he regain his playboy status after his name had been slandered for being rejected? She thought of the path she had just opened up for herself. Syaoran was no longer caught up with Sakura, meaning he was up for grabs. All she had to do was show up at his office, play a little sob story about Sakura and weasel her way into his good books. It couldn't be that hard, could it? She frowned at the thought of Eriol; he had the nerve to ask her to the Representative's Gala, but then left her alone the whole night!

Taking a seat on her bed, she nudged Sakura lightly. "It's okay Sakura, everything's okay." But still there was no response. What the hell was she doing under there? Peeling the covers off slowly, she felt no resistance. Instead, she saw the face of a pale, sweaty Sakura.

"Sakura…" she said louder. "Sakura Kinomoto, wake up." She raised a hand to her forehead and pulled her hand away just as quick. Shit. She had forgotten…

Tomoyo rushed to the nearest phone, dialing 911.

* * *

Syaoran had just had an annoying conversation with Erika. It wasn't her sickly sweet words; it was her screechy high-pitched voice. He could still hear it, ringing in his head. 

"Yes, Syao-dear?" she had spoken the moment she picked up.

"Don't call me that. What did you say to Sakura yesterday?"

"Nothing much baby, I was just putting her in her place…"

"Cut the bullshit."

"My my - such crude language from such a skilled mouth. Are you busy tonight?"

"I'll ask you one last time, what did you say to her and why'd you do it?"

Almost instantaneously, Erika went into bitchmode. "She was taking what belonged to me" she said angrily, "Syaoran, you know I love you. Don't you remember those nights we –."

Syaoran hung up before she finished her sentence. Damn, how did he ever find her attractive? He sighed, resting his head against his armchair. Or at least he was until a few seconds later when Eriol burst into his room looking breathless.

"S-S-Syaoran. Sakura," he perked up at the mention of her name. "Sakura, s-she's in the h-hospital." He managed to finish. It took Syaoran about a millisecond to comprehend what he had said.

"What the fuck?" he said; no longer sitting. He grabbed Eriol by the collar, "What happened?"

Eriol broke away from Syaoran's hold, grabbed the nearest water bottle and gulped its entire content in what was ten seconds (in reality) and hours for Syaoran. "Sakura's in the hospital for high fever. Tomoyo called for the ambulance earlier today and I found out from-." But before he could finish the sentence, Syaoran had already disappeared down the hall.

'Damn' he cursed under his breath. Grabbing two water bottles (knowing they would need it soon), he ran out after Syaoran.

* * *

Lucky for them, the hospital was merely three blocks away. But it's still tiring running at full speed while attempting to weave through the crowds without sending** them** to the hospital. Syaoran would have been proud to say he reached there in two minutes flat. 

Once inside, he had created a commotion within the hospital staff. He had asked the nurse frantically where Sakura Kinomoto's room was, but she wouldn't tell him unless he signed an autograph. Syaoran had been ready to pee in his pants, knowing he was so close to her, yet so far. When she finally gave it to him (slowly and on purpose) he had left without so much of a goodbye, as if he hadn't been there at all. He proceeded in running to the fifth floor, and somewhere along the way heard Eriol calling his name. Racing down the halls, which is frowned upon by the nurses, especially ones holding utensils, he knew he had found the right room when he saw Tomoyo sitting there sipping on Starbucks coffee.

"Where's Sakura? How's Sakura?" he asked breathlessly. She looked up at him, flashing a small smile.

"Syaoran, you came." She stood up slowly. "Sakura's fine, it's just a fever. She always becomes sick after being depressed. But you; how are you?"

Syaoran heard a crash behind him, and looking back he found Eriol running down the path he'd been at just minutes before. "Here." He called out, throwing a bottle at him.

Syaoran looked at it, nodded a 'thanks' wordlessly and turned back to Tomoyo. "Can I see her?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes, but -." Before Tomoyo could finish the sentence, he had already made his way inside. Tomoyo made to follow him in, but Eriol held her back.

"Let them have their privacy." He said. She glared at him from the side and bit her lip but nonetheless complied. Fine, but there would be plenty of time to get her plans into action later on.

* * *

"Sakura." He breathed out. The sight of her, pale and sweating had his heart wrench involuntarily. He walked over to her, taking a hold of her hand and noticed its abnormal warmth compared to his. He placed his free hand on her forehead and bit his lip. Damnit, he felt terrible that he had been the cause of this. He would rather have it be him in the bed (though he hated hospitals) than to have her, sick and suffering. 

"Father…" he heard her mumble in her sleep. He listened attentively as she mumbled incoherent words. He grabbed a chair, sitting besides her, the words from her pouty lips setting him in a trance. "Touya…Sakura no Kaijuu…" He smiled softly; she would make a beautiful monster. He hadn't realized the effect she had on him. The way she evoked emotions from him that he thought were all lies and fairytales. The way his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach the moment he heard she was admitted to the hospital. "Syaoran…"

He tightened his hold on her hand, looking at her intently. Had she just said his name? "Syaoran…" she said again. This time he knew he wasn't hallucinating. He listened carefully for her next words. "Please…please don't hurt me…"

Something within him sparked. It was then he was pretty sure he knew what it was. Damn, he cursed at himself, he had fallen for her.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this strange, abrupt chapter after disappearing for months :( I kind of noticed many people no longer use It seems that some of my favorite authors have disappeared as well. Okay, so anyway, the reason I hesitated writing this chapter is because the plot is nowhere near what I expected it. I rushed things and I'm still rushing things (which isn't good!) But from now on, in order to ensure more frequent updates, I will write shorter chapters (like this one). So be on the lookout! Thanks to everyone who has been waiting patiently. I'll begin working on Sinful Temptations, okay? Just remember to review! 

Until next time,  
Descension.


End file.
